Secrets and Stones
by Alex Moss
Summary: THIS IS A FUTA-Just so you know. Hermione had managed to keep her secret right up until the war began but she soon finds out that things arent as bad as she first thought they would be. With the school back in order, a new job and romance in her future things were definitely looking up. HGMM Femslash. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my latest working, the fic i had wanted to write before starting the Sequel for Dueller's Legacy. This is a Futa Hermione fic, don't ask me why i just wanted to write a Futa fic. If this isn't your cup of tea i apologise but i will admit it isnt exactly sex-centric, there will definitely be sex but its a romance with smut not just smut.**

 **Review are welcome.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **SilverFoxen**

* * *

Hermione had always been rather good at keeping her secrets, it was certainly easy when no one asked what they were. It was perhaps the beauty of having two male best friends that seldom cared enough to bother wondering why she was so edgy some times. Why sometimes she would linger in the Common Room after everyone was in their beds sleeping. Of course the books helped as 80% of the time the reason was simply that she was so immersed in her book. The other 20% though, that was secret.

For 18 years she had managed to keep it to herself, not a soul outside of her parents and Crookshanks knew and she preferred it that way. That's why when she woke up in a dark room, her entire body aching viciously, that she realised at least one other person knew her secret now. Morgana's tits she hoped it was just the one person, which was bad enough, but if the boys knew? A wave of embarrassment washed over her face when she realised she was in nothing but a pair of what she realised were boxer briefs.

Hermione attempted to sit up and groaned softly, it must have been the middle of the night, it was so dark outside. She felt around gingerly for her wand before realising Harry probably had it still. Goddess, the Manor... she wasn't even sure how they had escaped. She remembered vaguely that Narcissa had sent a stinging hex at Bellatrix and one at Lucius but after that it all went dark. Now here she was, Merlin knows where, mostly bloody naked and without a wand.

She attempted to sit up again but the pain sliced through her body and she moaned out in agony as she slumped back panting and suddenly exhausted. No matter, she was sure that if the people she was with wanted her dead, she would be by now. Unless they were keeping her as some side show freak, though she doubted that, those things were going out of fashion. She was just contemplating going back to sleep, she was so tired, when the door cracked open and light spilled in from the hall.

Hermione looked towards the door and a figure was soon illuminated in the doorway. It was obviously a woman, the silhouette was a fine hour glass shape, definitely a figure that very few men have. Cautiously she watched as the figure stepped in and a moment later the door was closed and several candles lit themselves throughout the room. Hermione had to blink as her eyes adjusted but when they did she couldn't describe the relief she felt when she could finally see who it was.

"Oh Fleur... Thank god." Hermione breathed out, her voice came out croaky and her throat hurt considerably.

"Mon dieu! 'Ermione, you are finally awake!" Fleur exclaimed softly rushing over to the bed and smiling pleasantly down at the witch.

"Oui. How long was I out?" Hermione croaked the words a little embarrassed her voice sounded like she had been eating sandpaper for a week.

"Only two days. You were a complete mess when Dobby brought you 'ere." Fleur explained pulling the blanket back just slightly to reach Hermione's forearm.

"Oh that's right. It was Dobby that saved us. How is he?" Hermione attempted clearing her throat but it only irritated her more. She didn't miss the sadness on Fleur's usually lovely features.

"I am afraid, sweet girl, that 'e perished. The blade that caused this, 'Arry said that nasty woman threw it at the last minute. It got Dobby just before 'e was able to apparate." Fleur explained gently gesturing the word carved into Hermione's skin. Hermione might have cried but she was convinced her entire body was nothing but dust she was so thirsty.

"Oh no. Poor Dobby. He was a hero." Hermione choked out on a dry sob.

"Careful sweet girl, 'e was, is a 'ero but you should try to stay calm. The effects of the Cruciatus curse will linger for some time and you will be in a great deal of pain for a while. I was just coming to change this bandage and give you a pain potion before starting breakfast." Fleur spoke softly as she expertly removed the bandage, cleaned the weeping wound as best she could, and bandaged it again.

"What time is it?" Hermione finally asked, she had been curious since she woke.

"A little after 5. Drink this and take a nap, I will wake you to eat in a little while. D'accord?" Fleur unstopped the little vial of pain potion and showed it to Hermione.

"Oui d'accord." Hermione responded lifting her head just slightly and accepting the foul tasting potion. After this was all over she was going to take her NEWTS and start her Potions mastery along with her Transfiguration mastery. She was determined to make these blasted things taste better.

After the potion had been swallowed, rather reluctantly, Fleur replaced the stopper and stood from the edge of the bed tucking Hermione in a little better. Hermione watched as the French witch picked up the old bandages and headed for the door. She was just about to open it when Hermione cleared her throat and spoke up softly. She needed to know who had seen.

"Fleur um... is... ugh, has anyone else... seen me?" Hermione stammered over the words, it was a given that Fleur had seen her but it was no less embarrassing to ask about.

"Non, mon etalon, only myself." Fleur reassured with a cheeky smirk before leaving a deeply red faced Hermione laying in bed. Hermione's French wasn't fluent by any means but she knew full well what Fleur had just said.

Groaning with embarrassment and fatigue the brunette decided to simply relax and take that nap Fleur had mentioned. It took her absolutely no time to fall asleep at all and when she did it was deep and dreamless. When she had been awake she was worried that she would have nightmares. Bellatrix Lestrange was so far gone in the mind terrifying to boot and Hermione was shocked she hadn't wet herself. Of course it was hard to feel sheer terror while being mercilessly tortured by a madwoman.

When Hermione was gently shaken awake she blinked her eyes open and groaned softly in protest of being awake. Her body still ached but it was considerably less now that she had the pain potion coursing through her system. Looking up she saw Fleur standing over her with a gentle smile on her face and a tray with food in her hands. Hermione took a deep breath inhaling the smell of food and grimaced, an expression Fleur didn't miss.

"Do you not like my cooking?" Fleur frowned down at the brunette now.

"It's not that. We were on the run for so long. I don't know the last time I had a proper meal. My stomach wants food so bad it feels like its trying to tear itself a mouth to bypass having to chew." Hermione explains seriously, she was starving.

"Ah, oui, that makes sense. Let me help you sit up and I will help you with a shirt before you eat." Fleur offers setting the food to the side and grabbing an extra pillow for Hermione.

"Do... do I have to have a shirt. My skin already feels so..." Hermione trailed off not sure how to describe how she felt exactly.

"Non, you don't have to. It is an after effect of the Cruciatus. The curse is designed to cause the most pain and after prolonged use the mind begins to slip and skin begins to rend itself. It is a gamble which happens first. It says a lot that you were able to hold on so long. Typically the mind goes long before the skin is flayed." Fleur slid an arm under Hermione's shoulders and had to bodily pull the brunette into a sitting position and then pull her back against the pillows. Fleur fixed the blanket so it was covering Hermione's breasts again before setting the food in front of the young witch.

"It really just tells me how bloody stubborn I am. I have wanted to die a few times in my life, or I thought I had until that psychopath tortured me. I continued to lie to her, it was too important to give in but... gosh Fleur. I wanted to tell her everything just so it would stop." Hermione confessed in a small voice.

"It is a good thing then, ma petite lionne, that you are so strong of body and mind. Be proud of what you've survive, few would have been able to 'old out so long." Fleur gently cupped Hermione's face in her hand making the brunette look up. It was obvious when chocolate met baby blue that Fleur hadn't just meant surviving Bellatrix' torture but everything before that.

"Thank you, Fleur. You are good for the soul." Hermione smiled warmly at the pretty French witch.

"You need not thank me 'ermione. What are friends for non?" Fleur dropped her hand and leaned back.

"Right you are. So what have I got here." Hermione asked looking down at the tray now on her lap.

"Ah oui, there is potato soup, some buttered toast. To drink there is a glass of water and also a cup of tea with a warming charm on it so it wont go cold before you drink it. Same for the soup." Fleur explained a proud smile on her face.

"Thank you Fleur. This is perfect." Hermione smiled at the witch before picking up her spoon and tucking into her soup. She was two spoonfuls in when her stomach began to protest with sharp pains. Fleur watched with a sympathetic smile as Hermione set the spook down and sipped the water.

"You're very empty and it was a rather rich soup. I know you are hungry but eat it slowly, oui." Fleur offered with a small smile and Hermione gave a wry chuckle.

"Sound advice no doubt." Hermione smiled and Fleur moved for the door.

"I will be back in a short while to see how you are fairing." The French witch grinned before sipping out of the room after Hermione nodded.

Hermione spent a short while trying to drool over the food as her stomach roiled and protested before settling down finally. Only when she was sure she could eat more without throwing up did she pick up her spoon again and start to eat, this time slowly. The brunette ate maybe half of what was in the bowl before forcing herself to stop. Like Fleur had said the soup was rather rich and Hermione didn't want to make herself sick by eating too much so she instead settled for some more water before relaxing back in the pillows and taking up her tea cup.

The tea was a pleasant Earl Grey which Fleur had managed to make perfectly for her, it was sweet but not overpoweringly so and it was strong, she suspected it might have been two tea bags of strong. Sighing happily she closed her eyes as she sipped the warm beverage slowly and wishing she had more when the beverage was finally gone. With a longing sigh the little brunette witch set the cup back on the tray and sipped a little more water.

It was nearly an hour before Fleur had returned to the room to collect the tray and mumbling her words Hermione talked Fleur, rather easily, into helping her go to the bathroom. Hermione was still pointedly ignoring that the event ever even happened when Fleur set her back in bed and covered her back up. Her face was red and she could hear Fleur trying not to snicker at the brunettes reaction.

"'Ermione, you should not be embarrassed. It's perfectly natural." Fleur reassures only to receive a dirty look.

"No, no it isn't. Its far from it Fleur and you keep laughing at me." Hermione huffs at the older witch.

"You are right. I am sorry, I should not laugh." Hermione can see the sincerity in her carers eyes and nods.

"Sorry, it is just a sensitive subject for me." Hermione apologises for being short.

"No matter. I was being insensitive. Though I wasn't laughing at that, I was laughing at how adorable you are when you are embarrassed." Fleur grinned and promptly exited the room with the tray and the sound of her name being hissed at her.

The days following were much the same, it was easily three days before Hermione could stand to wear clothes again which meant Fleur was the only one allowed in the room. When she could finally stand to wear clothes she decided to venture out. The boys had asked too many questions and she had struggled to get them answered before Fleur made her go back to bed for a while. She had learned though that both Luna and Dean along with Mr Ollivander were saved from the manor as well.

When Hermione could finally handle being part of a conversation without wanting to curl up and go to sleep the trio had began their planning again. The plan was daft, and reckless and dammit if Hermione didn't think it would work. She just wasn't too sure how well it would work and there was so much to do before they could leave. Stubborn Harry refused to let them tell Bill or Fleur, the two people that had taken them in and nursed them back to health, who had offered their help a number of times in the last week and a half.

Finally they got the potion made, they searched Hermione's clothes and got the hair they needed, they had the wand and they could transfigure the clothes. Or at least Hermione could transfigure the clothes, Ron was hopeless and Harry was better as offensives spells. Hermione couldn't handle just leaving, she had grown fond of Fleur over the weeks and even kind of enjoyed the teasing about her secret. That was why she wrote Fleur a small note thanking her and telling the French witch she would contact her when the war was done.

They left earlier in the morning before Fleur was up and snuck out of the house. They made it past the wards and they took the potion and transfigured their clothes before apparating right outside of Gringotts. Clearing her throat Hermione squared her shoulders and strode confidently into the bank, it went relatively smoothly considering they were breaking into a supposedly impossible to break into bank. Regardless of that they found it much harder to get out of the bank once they had the goblet.

Hermione felt a whole knew appreciation for dragons when they finally made it out of the lake several miles from anything. They took a moment before it was decided that it was time to go to Hogwarts. It was terrifying and exciting at the same time, all three of them felt that it was drawing to a close. Things were in motion now and they were snowballing out of their control.

They had apparated to Hogsmead only to find the entire village enchanted with something of a caterwauling charm that triggered when anyone apparated after curfew. They couldn't have thanked Aberforth more when he ushered them into the Hogs Head and even more so when he explained there was a way into the castle. Once inside the castle they split up, Ron and Hermione heading off for the Chamber of Secrets while Harry incited war.

Hermione felt slightly grossed out when Ron kissed her in the chamber and rather harshly shot him down, he blushed but they moved on. This wasn't the time or the place for any kind of spats, lovers or otherwise. They met up with Harry, the cup destroyed, and went back into the come and go room now the place where people lost things. The near death experience with the Slytherin dolts shook Hermione a little but she was a Gryffindor after all.

The war was in full swing and before long Harry had risen from the dead and was in a fight to the death with Voldemort. Ginny and Hermione were barely saved from Bellatrix by a thoroughly pissed off Molly Weasley. The battle was fire one moment and smothered coals the next, Voldemort was dead and some of the death-eater captured others fled. The ruins of Hogwarts became a hospital, a morgue a refuge.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad this seems so well received thus far and without further ado, i give you the second instalment.**

 **Reviews Encouraged.**

* * *

The first and second day was hard, so many took their dead and went home and those that didn't have a home to go to stayed at the school and offered to help rebuild. Wounded were transported to St Mungo's and the unclaimed dead were handled by the Ministry. Kingsley was temporarily given the Ministers mantle and Minerva McGonagall was appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts. Hermione was among the few that opted to remain at the castle.

"Is it because of earlier? Do you need a little time to think about us?" Ron asked before leaving with his family.

"No Ron, I told you I am not interested." Hermione spoke bluntly to the thick headed ginger.

"It's Harry isn't it, you really are in love with him." Ron accused harshly only for Hermione to grit her teeth.

"Grow up Ronald, Harry is like a brother to me, nothing more. I just don't want to date you." Hermione grit out, she was so over the whole Harry shtick.

"Fine but when you change your mind, don't come crawling back." With that Ron turned and stalked off, Hermione itched to hex the idiot but instead just huffed and headed back into the castle.

The next few days Hermione managed to avoid everyone including staff and the few lingering students. She mostly spent her time magically repairing what ever random part of the castle she could. When she wasn't outside Hermione found herself in the library magically repairing books and shelves and uprighting chairs and tables. It was one of those afternoons that Hermione was discovered by non other than the Headmistress.

"Miss Granger, I heard you were still at the castle but I haven't seen you for days. I was beginning to think people were playing a trick on me." Minerva spoke up in her usual firm tone but Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry, Headmistress. I didn't want to be in the way so I was doing some incidental repair work and keeping to myself." Hermione explained casual, she gestured the mostly put back together Library as she spoke.

"So I see. I believe a great number of people have been looking for you. The Ministry, the Prophet, several job offers. Fleur Delacour has been waiting for word from you. You even got a letter from Narcissa Malfoy." Hermione looked interested when she head that Narcissa had owled her.

"How do you know?" Hermione frowned, she had been ignoring her owls the last week.

"Because when you ignore your owls they come to me. I was sure you were here but didn't want the letters so I took the liberty and went through your correspondence." Minerva confessed matter of factly.

"That's ok... Wait... You read the letter from Fleur?" Hermione inquired suddenly anxious.

Minerva regarded the young witch for a long moment, she was almost convinced, just by Hermione's reaction that the young witch did indeed have a secret. Hermione had for a long time been Minerva's favourite even though she wasn't meant to have a favourite. Hermione had never acted like she was keeping any secrets but Minerva hand noticed the way the little brunette would shy away from contact with others.

"I did. All the letters are in my quarters, I am hoping you will join me for dinner this evening? You can collect them then and we can have a chat. I have a proposition to make." Minerva gave a small uncharacteristic smile that made Hermione feel both better and worse at the same time.

"Alright. Sure thing. See you then Headmistress." Hermione returned the smile, she would never speak it out loud but she used to have a bit of a crush on the older woman.

"See you." Minerva retorted before turning and leaving the Library.

Hermione watched her go before going back to the library, when it was done she made her way back up to Gryffindor tower. On her way she stopped in the few classrooms between the library and the tower doing the minimal repairs needed. When she made it to the tower she found some clean clothes and went into the bathroom glad no one was around though it was rare that she had to share a bathroom at this point. She ran a bath and decided to soak for a little while.

Only when she was dry and dressed and her hair back in a pony tail did Hermione finally decide to head to the Headmistress' quarters. It was a little early but she didn't have a whole lot to do and she didn't feel like doing more magic today. She was feeling quite drained. She had one some comfortable loose jeans and a slightly too big tee shirt, she was hoping Minerva wouldn't mind. As it were with how busy the elves had been Hermione was having to resort to Scourgifying her clothes and it didn't remove smell only dirt.

When she made it to the entrance of the Headmistress' quarters she stopped and frowned at the portrait. After a moment of hesitation she reached out and knocked on the frame, in no time at all Minerva McGonagall had swung the door open and admitted the girl. Or she would have admitted her except Hermione was glued to her spot, she was both very surprised and not just a little aroused at the sight of the Headmistress. Minerva was dressed in some nice fitting pants, grey, and a surprisingly snug green blouse.

It wasn't that Minerva was dressed up or anything, in fact she looked quite relaxed in the clothes. It was more that Hermione, for the first time in her life, was seeing the venerable Scot in muggle clothes and her body... Morgana's tits. Hermione was so pleasantly surprised to see how time hadn't effected the older woman. Certainly Minerva's hair was greying and she had slight crows feet but her skin had always looked soft. Seeing the highly feminine figure of the Headmistress snugly wrapped up in casual clothes instead of robes... that was a sight Hermione would never forget.

"You're staring, dear." Minerva spoke up and Hermione blushed wondering how long she had been blatantly ogling her favourite Professor.

"S-sorry. You look... you look fantastic out of your teachers robes. I mean! Not out of robes but... ugh... you know..." Hermione covered her face with her hands and groaned. What a git.

"Yes well, if I might... how does it go? Toot my own horn? I look quite good naked. I apparently wear my age in my face." Minerva chuckles gently taking Hermione's wrist in her hand and pulling the young witch into the quarters.

"I feel like you being in your 60's is a total lie." Hermione piped up sneaking a glance at the firm round behind of one Minerva McGonagall.

"Magical folk age slower than non-magical. I'm afraid it's stew again tonight. Poor elves are over taxed." Minerva explained offering Hermione a seat on the sofa by a coffee table that already held two bows of stew and two hunks of bread.

"That's ok, I have rather preferred broths and such since escaping the Manor." Hermione explained not thinking.

"Escaped the Manor?" Minerva asked taking a seat beside the young witch.

"Oh... Well while we were away we were captured by Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix exercised her torture techniques on me." Hermione hesitated but gestured the derogatory word carved into her arm.

"That vile woman... I am sorry you had to go through that." Minerva spoke apologetically but Hermione shrugged it off.

"I lived, others didn't. It hardly matters now." Hermione spoons a little of the tasty stew into her mouth.

"It matter's Hermione. But I can see you don't want to talk about it so. I would like to offer you a job." Minerva states suddenly causing Hermione to choke on her bite.

Hermione gasped and coughed appreciating the pat on the back from the older woman beside her. She had been planning to come back when School started and finish her last year but this... a job at the school was perfect. She definitely had no where else to go and though she loved her parents she knew there was no way of getting them back so she was effectively homeless. When she finally cleared her throat and looked up at the Headmistress she smiled.

"A job? Doing what?" She asked with a slightly hoarse voice.

"Transfiguration Professor. Though I would need you to study for your NEWTS and take them some time before school term starts hopefully at the end of Summer. While you are teaching I will also like to take you on for Mastery training if you would be agreeable." Minerva explains, the voice of professionalism.

"Merlin, yes please. That sounds perfect." Hermione spoke up without even hesitating.

"Perfect, then I would have no problem moving you into your quarters as soon as possible if you like. Most of the staff quarters were untouched." Minerva explained breaking off bits of bread and putting in her bowl.

"That would nice. It's been rather quite in Gryffindor tower but I certainly like my privacy." Hermione nods agreeing to the Headmistress' terms.

"Does that have anything to do with Fleur calling you her stallion? Miss Granger you are not having an affair with her are you?" Minerva asked seriously a deep frown on her face.

"Morgana's tits, Professor." Hermione went beet red and rubbed her face.

"Language Miss Granger." Chided the older woman seriously.

"Grief... No Headmistress, I am not having an affair with Fleur. She took care of me after the Manor, we were taken to Shell Cottage. She saw me naked and well... her calling me her stallion is just her teasing me." Hermione explained completely mortified. A small part of her was angry Minerva read her mail but only because it made it impossible to keep her secret.

"My I ask why she calls you a stallion?" Minerva inquired and Hermione heaved a sigh and set her bowl down.

"How about we go for shock value and I will show you instead." Hermione stood and turned to face Minerva.

The Headmistress watched curiously, a little worriedly even, as Hermione tucked her tee into the front of the knickers she was wearing and unbuttoned her jeans. When Minerva realised what Hermione was about to do she thought that she should turn away but her curiosity got the better of her and she remained as she were. Hermione slowly pushed her jeans down to about mid thigh and looked at Minerva. It became very obvious why the French witch had been calling Hermione a stallion.

Displayed in very snug boxer briefs was the very obvious outline of a flaccid penis. Minerva was both very intrigued and a little impressed by the sheer size of the young woman's member. Only when Hermione shifted on her feet did the older woman look up into anxious chocolate eyes framed by a flushed face. Before speaking Minerva slowly reached out and when Hermione didn't pull back she gently grabbed the waist of Hermione's jeans and pulled them up. Careful not to accidentally touch the young witch Minerva buttoned the jeans and then pulled the brunette back on to the sofa.

"It makes a lot more sense now. Thank you for trusting me with this secret even though I kind of forced you into telling it to me." Minerva spoke gently and Hermione nodded.

"Honestly if I were ever going to tell anyone it would probably be you." Hermione confessed sincerely.

"Oh?" Minerva was a little surprised by this admission.

"Yeah well... you've always been my favourite Professor and well... you've never looked at me judging. Most everyone else close to me has for one thing or another. Being a book work and a know it all, being muggle-born. You've always just managed to make me feel comfortable without trying." Hermione shrugged and picked up her stew again.

"Well... I am glad, you are probably the only student I have had who hasn't been intimidated by me." Minerva smiled pleased by her former student and future colleagues words.

"Hell fire, Minerva. I'm terrified of you, its just situational. As a mentor you aren't that scary but as a potential opponent... shiver in my boots." Hermione teased though she was being slightly serious.

"We should duel one day, I imagine you would give me a serious run for my galleons." Minerva chuckled and the two settled into the sofa and pleasant conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**So i am seriously hoping that this chapter clears up the questions i've gotten about Minerva's age.**

 **Reviews welcome**

* * *

After that evening the two spent at least two nights a week having dinner before Minerva would either help Hermione study or they would talk about Transfiguration. It went on like this for months, Hermione would help with repairs or go and visit Harry and the Weasley's for a little while before returning to the castle. She even visited Fleur every couple of weeks, they would meet at Hogsmead and have lunch.

By the time September 1st arrived Hermione had taken her NEWTS and not surprisingly achieved 'Outstanding' on each subject. Minerva had decided to throw a small staff party to congratulate the young woman the night before term starts. Which was probably why she was waking up face down on Minerva's sofa with pants pulled up ridiculously high and her shirt half burned in the fireplace. Groaning she rolled off the couch and onto her back on the floor.

Minerva walked out of her bedroom and was surprisingly wearing an over large tee with a cute cartoon cat printed on the front of it. She looked considerably less hung over than Hermione felt and the brunette groaned again, this time it was disgust because she was sure Minerva had drank more than she had. She was just stretching out her stiff muscles when Minerva climbed onto the sofa and lay where Hermione had been a moment ago.

"You're showing." Minerva hummed uncharacteristically rubbing herself and her face on the sofa. Had Hermione been completely aware she might have realised the older woman was effectively covering herself in the brunettes scent.

"My shirts in the fire." Hermione points out with a dry throat, her head was pounding and she longed for a drop of water. Why did she get drunk again? It was a first for her.

"Not what I meant." Minerva spoke up only to place her hand splayed out low on Hermione's smooth flat tummy when the brunette didn't get it.

At that point they both noticed the twitch in Hermione's jeans and they both flushed though for very different reasons. If it was assumed that Minerva was entirely sober then it would be wrong, she was also pretty sure her cat was coming on heat. It was a manageable effect of being an animagus but it did leave her a little frustrated for a few days. Hermione might normally had promptly removed herself from the room, maybe the castle, but was far too hung over to move so she simply reached passed the hand on her stomach and slid her hand into her boxers and adjusted herself. Her jeans were just loose enough that her erection was completely hidden.

"I'm never drinking again." Hermione groaned her hands flopping down at her sides.

"I would suspect not. You were quite out of control last night." Minerva smirked when the younger woman groaned. How very cute.

"How are you not hung over?" Hermione squinted her eyes open and looked at the Headmistress who was laying on her belly on the couch her hand still on Hermione's abdomen.

"My cat is coming in heat, kind of over rules everything else." Minerva explained in a decidedly sleepy voice.

"Is that why you're being all touchy-feely?" Hermione asked pointedly looking down at the hand now tracing her ribs on her right side. Minerva looked from Hermione's face to her wandering hand and nodded.

"Mostly, also just because you're quite attractive and half naked on my floor." Minerva pointed out rather cheekily. Hermione blushed at the compliment as well as the reminder that she was only covered by a bra on her top half. She ignored the fact that her nipples were hard from Minerva's stroking fingers.

"On that note, can I borrow a shirt to get back to my quarters in?" Hermione had moved into her teachers quarters which were only down the hall on the other side from Minerva's.

"No. Why don't you go take a shower and I will go fetch them. I need to let the cat out so she can run off her frustration. Towels are in my bathroom and I am sure you can manage to transfigure one into a robe for yourself." Minerva finally removed her hand and sat up.

Before Hermione could argue the Headmistress turned into a small silver tabby cat with spectacle marks and deep green eyes. Minerva-cat leaped from the couch onto Hermione's belly and plopped herself down before rolling and wiggling. This time Hermione got it, the tabby was covering herself in Hermione's scent. Hermione narrowed her eyes when the cat stopped flat on her back and looked back at Hermione. The brunette was convinced that cat would smirk if her lips worked that way and so she rolled her eyes and shoved Minerva off her and onto the floor.

"Its very hard to argue with a cat." Hermione pointed out once she was standing and leaned over to bop the cat on the nose. Minerva swiped at her but missed and then trotted off. Obviously the conversation was over.

The week started, students arrived though a sadly low number of them, they were sorted and went to classes. Hermione found that she absolutely loved teaching and she wasn't nearly as short tempered with the students as she was with Ron in the past. She didn't spend any more time with Minerva while the woman was on heat, at least not alone but when she was over it they set about business.

As for marking and having free time to work on her Mastery Hermione set up a plan to stagger the marking per year. She would only make one year of classes a day which would leave her with a few hours each night after dinner to either study for her Mastery or train with the Headmistress. Minerva had suggested she work on her Animagus transformation and so Hermione did, first by reading what ever she could find to read about it which sadly wasn't much.

The weeks went on and when the Hogsmead trips started up again for 3rd year and up Hermione found herself on duty to supervise. It was the second weekend she had been stuck with it when she found herself taking a break in the Three Broomsticks, relaxing, only to be confronted by Rita Skeeter. Hermione had heard the rumours around the castle so it wasn't really much of a surprise when Rita opened her mouth.

"Professor. I must say i've heard a few things about you." Rita didn't even give Hermione a chance to respond.

"Go on then." Hermione sighed her resignation, she just wanted a warm relaxing Butter beer before wandering around in the snow making sure the students weren't being menaces.

"You're spending a lot of time in the Headmistress' private quarters I hear." Rita spoke smugly and Hermione couldn't help rolling her eyes but she didn't answer.

"Is it true then?" Rita spoke excitedly when she didn't get an instant denial.

"Is what true?" Hermione asked coyly.

"You're shagging McGonagall." Rita's question sounded far more like an accusation but either way made the young woman laugh.

"What does it matter? Regardless of what I say you're just going to write your own story aren't you. Thanks for interrupting my day Rita. Its never a pleasure." Hermione removed herself from the table and left the inn without another word.

The following Monday afternoon found Hermione sitting in her office marking papers when Minerva walked in. Hermione smiled before frowning slightly, it was odd that Minerva would seek her out on a day they didn't have scheduled training. She watched as, uncharacteristically, Minerva walked over and pushed her back from the desk slightly and moving the paper Hermione had been reading. When the spot was clear Minerva sat on the with her legs on either side of Hermione's. The young brunette looked a little apprehensive and had to swallow before she spoke.

"Minerva? What's going on?" Hermione asked hesitantly looking up at the older woman.

"You don't read the Prophet any more do you?" Minerva replied with her own question.

"No ma'am." Hermione frowned again wondering what that had to do with it.

"Take a look then." Minerva pulled the days Daily Prophet out of the pocket of her robes and handed it to the younger woman. Hermione took and unfolded it, she instantly saw the reason for this visit on the front page.

 _ **Granger. Professor or the Head's Mistress?**_

She didn't bother reading the article, she knew exactly what it was about as she suddenly remembered her Saturday morning in Hogsmead. Rita had obviously done what Hermione assumed she would and run her own story that no doubt contained not a single actual fact. It wasn't that the report wrote the story that bothered Hermione though, it was the fact that the story sullied Minerva's name. It was obvious that the older woman seemed a little put off by the article or she wouldn't be there right now, slowly moving off the desk and straddling Hermione's lap.

Hermione dropped the paper and looked a little startled at the Headmistress who was no sat fully astride her lap with her arms wrapped loosely around Hermione's neck. Hermione felt an odd mix of fear and arousal and had to glance down at the front of her robes to be sure she wasn't showing. There was no doubt in her mind that she has, and had had, feelings for Minerva McGonagall. It was impossible not to.

"Minerva?" Hermione squeaked embarrassingly.

"You know what the most disappointing part of this is?" Hermione couldn't help but shiver at the soft coo of the woman's words.

"What?" Hermione hated how worried sounding her voice came out. To think she claimed she wasn't intimidated by this woman.

"We are accused of being lovers and i've never had the pleasure." Minerva had leaned forward and whispered the words in Hermione's ear. Hermione failed to stifle a groan.

Minerva didn't give the younger witch time to react before pushing her hips forward causing her hips to come in contact with Hermione's rigid member. Both women groaned and Hermione gripped the Headmistress' hips not sure if she wanted to push her away or pull her closer. When Minerva pushed forward again Hermione's eyes fluttered and she spoke in a rush.

"Are you on heat again?" She refused to acknowledge how husky her voice was and Minerva chuckled.

"No. That's a three month cycle." The older woman said amused.

"I don't have sex before the 3rd date." Hermione blurted the next time Minerva's hips rocked forward. Minerva stopped and leaned back a little looking down at the brunette.

"Meet me in my office before dinner tonight." Minerva all but demanded as she slid off of Hermione's lap and walked out of the room before the brunette could even speak.

Hermione watched her go with wide eyes before looking down at her lap, thankfully because of her boxers there was only a slight bump in her teaching robes. She gently cupped her twitching cock over her robes and sobbed her frustration as she leaned forward in her seat until her forehead was resting on the table. She wasn't sure if she was in trouble with Minerva or not, well she was positive she was in trouble with Minerva just a different kind, but she was suddenly extremely anxious to go to the Headmistress' office. 'Before dinner' gave her a totally of one hour and 3 minutes... 53 seconds she realised glancing at her watch.

With a heavy sigh she sat up straight and finished up her final two papers before standing and heading up to Minerva's office. She dawdled on her way though it still didn't take more than a few minutes, the students were all in the hall which made for nothing in her way. When she reached the statue she stepped into the space between the wings and spoke the password. When she made it to the door she hesitated before knocking. The door swung open and she walked in stopping a couple of feet into the room to look over the attractive sight before her.

"Minerva, you look lovely." Hermione offered sincerely and Minerva's serious expression lifted to reveal a small smile.

"Hermione I have something to ask you." Minerva spoke up moving around her desk in her soft green thick strapped, knee length dress and heels. Her hair was a neat braid over her left shoulder.

"What is it?" Hermione was curious, Minerva looked so serious.

"Do you trust me?" Minerva asked seriously though a little softly.

"Of course." The younger woman didn't hesitate to reply.

"Can I trust you Hermione? Absolutely?" Minerva stepped closer to the brunette, one of her hands clenched into a fist.

"Absolutely." Hermione confirmed seriously.

"Then I have to tell you something serious. Do you recognise this?" The older woman raised her hand and when Hermione held hers out she dropped a small red stone the size of a tom bowler marble into her open palm.

"Is this... is this an alchemy stone?" Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to reach too far but she was almost certain what she held was a philosophers stone.

"Indeed it is. It's exactly what you think it is." Hermione gaped at the Headmistress.

"But you're shite at alchemy." Minerva laughed at the brunettes words.

"You're not wrong Hermione. But i'm a bit like you, I love to learn and there is always something new to learn. I got in contact with Mr Flamel when I was younger and convinced him I to make me a small Philosopher's stone. I had to make an unbreakable vowel that I would only use it to extend my life specifically for the purpose of continuing to learn and so I have." Minerva explains honestly her finger running along the edge of Hermione's still open palm.

"Why are you tell me about it? It's got to be the best kept secret of the century." Hermione watched as Minerva gently plucked up the stone and opened a tiny secret compartment in the oak desk in the room. When she lifted her hand after placing the stone in the desk Hermione could see a small spot of blood on the tip of the woman's finger.

"Because Hermione, I would like to date you. I haven't felt for anyone in a long time the way I do for you and if you would be agreeable I want to date you and see if this, us, can go anywhere. I know your secret and now you know mine." Minerva explained sincerely walking closer to the young witch again.

"Oh..." Hermione said dumbly, it did rather make sense, she wouldn't want to be in a relationship with someone who wasn't honest with her.

"So... how old are you really?" Hermione asks suddenly.

"Almost 67. How ever, the elixir of life doesn't actually grant immortality, it only grants substantial longevity. I um... I use transfiguration to look like this." Minerva confesses with a faint bush.

"Do you look older naturally?" Hermione was curious, she was an analytical mind after all.

"Younger." Minerva confirmed.

"May I see?" Hermione watched as instead of answering the older woman closed her eyes and concentrated, slowly the crows feet disappeared and youth returned to the usually stoic features. Minerva now looked to be in her late thirties, early forties at most.

"Wow. You are so much more beautiful than anyone realises." Hermione breathed out the realisation.

"Thank you... now... are you ready?" Hermione frowned slightly.

"Ready for what?" The young witch really had no idea what the woman was on about.

"For our first date silly. I'm taking you to dinner in London." Minerva grinned and Hermione stared.


	4. Chapter 4

**As for questions about Hermione's animagus, i hope this answer is satisfactory. If you don't know what the animal is i suggest you google it because i they are cute and awesome.**

 **Reviews encouraged**

* * *

Hermione was still reeling from this new information even after Minerva had transfigured Hermione's robes into a deep red strapless cocktail dressed that hugged her figure nicely. Minerva had snickered when she looked down to transfigure Hermione's shoes into heels only to realise Hermione was sporting a semi. Hermione had flushed and cast a glamour over her lap before sheathing her wand in a garter holster on her thigh beneath her dress. Once that was all done and her hair was brushed out but left down they left, apparating right from the Headmistress' office.

Now sitting in the rather fancy restaurant the young witch took up her glass of champagne and downed half of it. Minerva watched with a half smirk and a raised eyebrow as the young woman's mind worked. It didn't usually take so long for Hermione to absorb new information but it was clear this time she was struggling. Minerva was content to sit and watch the attractive blonde work it out.

Finally Hermione picked up her glass again and swallowed down the rest of her champagne.

"Do you have muggle money to pay for this?" Hermione had obviously shocked the older woman with her question as the emerald eyes widened and her lips parted.

"What?" Minerva mutters not sure what just happened now. Hermione smirks.

"Now I know you're only in your 40's then you cant possible expect me to believe you are hard of hearing." Hermione retorts playfully.

"Well you got over that suddenly." Minerva pouted before subtly pulling a small black object from her bra and handing it to Hermione.

"I processed and I get it. Actually i'm a little bit jealous. Longevity for the sake of knowledge! Marry me." Hermione gushed silently as she subtly enlarged the purse and sat it on her lap.

"You wont have sex before the third date but you're proposing?" Minerva chuckles at the brunette. Hermione rolls her eyes and huffs.

"Quick question. If we married before the third date would the marriage night over rule the third date rule?" Minerva asked teasingly before Hermione could speak.

"No. We wouldn't consummate until after the third date. You have to wine and dine me before you get any of this." Hermione gestured her entire self.

"Are you a shower or a grower?" Hermione went bright red at this question and rubbed her face.

"Minerva! Stop..." Hermione hissed at the woman, she was ok with teasing but she was also pretty sure that the older woman was serious when she asked. She would simply have to wait and see.

"You're a virgin obviously?" Minerva's tone was a lot more gentle now.

"I am yeah. That's not... not a problem is it because all jokes aside... I really want to try and see if there cant be something more between us than just colleagues." Hermione confessed softly.

"It isn't a problem, not even a little bit. Hermione I didn't ask you out because I want to sleep with you. I mean I am hoping to be able to sleep with you at some point but... I've had less than professional feelings for you for the last couple of years. I just didn't realise those feelings might be mutual until very recently so I... well I want to date you because I want to know you on that level." Minerva made her own admission in a soft sincere voice.

"I'd love that... So... does that make you my girlfriend?" Hermione wiggled her eyebrows becoming playful again.

"I will let you know later. If you're a bad kisser its not going to work." Minerva retorted with a glint in her eyes.

"No pressure huh?" Hermione dead-panned. The two looked at one another for a moment before laughing together.

The rest of the date was spent with easy pleasant conversation, of course it always had been easy with the two even when their relationship had been strictly that of teacher/student. They spoke about their pasts such as growing up with their respective families. Hermione learned that Minerva had two brothers and several nieces and nephews though she hadn't seen any of them for too long. Minerva in turn learned that Hermione was an only child and had grown up rather reclusive. Her parents had always loved her regardless of her anatomy but had encouraged Hermione to keep it to herself as it was rare and many people wouldn't understand.

They were still giggling and laughing and telling stories at almost midnight that night in Minerva's quarters. Eventually they sobered up and sat in companionable silence for a long few minutes before finally Hermione got to her feet. She gestured the door leading out of Minerva's living quarters and looked down at the still seated woman. Minerva looked at the door before looking up at Hermione and slowly standing.

The two stood close together for a moment before Minerva gently reached out, curling her hand around the back of Hermione's neck and pulling the brunette into a kiss. Initially it was a simply brushing of lips but it soon evolved into something deeper and more passionate. Neither had planned on the lip lock to escalate like this but they didn't shy from it. Minerva opened her mouth when Hermione's exploring tongue brushed along her bottom lip. Neither witch was sure who had moaned when their tongues finally met and tangled.

"Stay the night? I don't expect anything but... gosh Hermione I don't know the last time i've simply enjoyed someone's company as much as I do yours. Stay and let me hold you? Just for tonight?" Minerva pleaded breathlessly when they finally broke apart for air. Hermione searched emerald eyes for a moment before nodding once.

"Alright." She breathed out softly and let Minerva lead her back into the older woman's bedroom.

The two had woken up and spent almost an hour sharing gentle kisses and tender words. Obligations to the school and its student pulled them out of bed and Hermione showered while Minerva returned her robes to their natural state. When it was all said and done and both were dressed they headed for the Great Hall. The week that followed was busy and the two didn't spend a lot of time together outside of meals and training.

Minerva was both pleased and disappointed that the young woman was able to focus on a task. She knew that the girls Mastery training had to come first but the longer she was in the brunettes presence the more she wanted to simply snuggle her. Hermione refused to be distracted though Minerva definitely made it hard. Any time they were alone together now the older woman would drop the glamour, it was an affect that also seemed to darken those chocolate eyes a little.

It was almost three weeks later when Minerva walked into the Transfiguration classroom right before the end of the 6th year Ravenclaw and Slytherin class. She stood off to the side for a moment unnoticed but soon her presence was detected, first by Hermione who smiled at her and then by the students. After the article Rita had printed in the Daily Prophet the rumour mill had been working over time.

The budding couple typically didn't spend any time together where they might be stumbled upon by students but they were often chatting together at the faculty table during meal times and it was a well known fact that Hermione spent time alone with the headmistress a couple evenings a week. Taking all this into consideration the students promptly worked themselves into a tizzy when the Headmistress showed up in Hermione's classroom.

"Professor, you never have your dirty little secret visit the classroom. What gives?" It was one of the returning Slytherin students that spoke up, one of the ones that had very little respect for Hermione.

"I would appreciate showing a little more respect Mr Porter. 10 points from Slytherin." Minerva stated in her Headmistress' tone. The Slytherin, in much the snakes nature, hissed their displeasure.

"Remember what I said, 2 feet minimum on Friday. Class Dismissed." Hermione spoke up in a very businesslike tone. Minerva was more than a little impressed by the barely 19 year olds commanding disposition while teaching.

When the students were gone and the classroom empty aside from the two witches Hermione smiled and strode to the older woman. Minerva watched her coming with a small smirk on her lifts but she was a little surprised when Hermione wiped it off her face by pushing her back against the nearest wall and kissing her soundly. The Headmistress hesitated only a moment before wrapping her arms around the young woman's shoulders and kissing her back.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Min?" Hermione asked throatily when she finally leaned back allowing them both to breathe.

"Date?" Minerva panted out the single word but it made Hermione beam.

"When and where and what is the dress code?" Minerva chuckles and pecks her witches lips.

"That depends on you. See i'm rather interested in seeing your fur and so long as that works out I would suggest a jaunt around the castle before dinner." Minerva supplied.

"You think i'm ready?" Hermione's eyes lit with excitement as she looked up at the Scot.

"Of course. You're the smartest witch of the age. Plus you're absolutely brilliant." Minerva scoffed like it was obvious.

"You... are beautiful." Hermione grinned when the Headmistress roll her eyes.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Minerva quipped.

"I shall keep that in mind. Shall I meet you upstairs in say... an hour? That will let me finish the marking I was doing earlier." Hermione suggested excitement still shining in her eyes.

Minerva nodded and after sharing a final kiss the two parted, Hermione back to her desk and Minerva off to her office. The hour passed quickly and Hermione doffed her robes and called an elf to return them to her quarters before practically running up to Minerva's quarters. No longer having to knock she simply strode into the woman's quarters only to stop upon seeing she had a guest. Though she only stopped a moment before rushing over and wrapping her arms around a tall slim blonde.

"Fleur!" Hermione beamed happily.

"Ma petite lionne. 'ow are you?" Fleur inquired pleasantly, she was clearly pleased to see the young woman.

"Great but what are you doing here?" Hermione asked pulling back, Minerva watched the two with a smile.

"You 'ave been too busy to visit me so I wrote the 'eadmistress. She explained 'er plans for the evening and asked if I would like to celebrate your impending transformation a little later this evening. She 'as also offered me a job so I am going to spend the next couple of 'ours exploring." Fleur explained a happy glint in her piercing blue eyes.

"A job? Min! You sneaky witch." Hermione accused with gentle eyes.

"Indeed. I caught wind through Molly that Fleur was looking for a more steady job that she didn't have to travel for. That and it appears Fleur has lost her liking for Goblins. Horace is planning to retire at the end of the year so I suggested Fleur shadow him for the remainder of the year." Minerva smiled stepping closer to her witch.

"That's fantastic." Hermione wrapped her arms around the older witch.

"I am glad you approve. If the teasing becomes too much from her just let me know I will stick her on evening patrols for a month." Minerva slipped her arms around the witches shoulders and smirked at the French who looked upon them with a pleased smile.

"I will keep that in mind. I didn't know you knew. She does doesn't she?" Fleur asked looking from the Headmistress to the brunette leaning against her.

"Yes. I was ignoring my mail right after the war so the owls were taking it to Min. She read the ones from you and kind of put two and two together." Hermione explained shrugging when Fleur's expression became apologetic.

"Its ok Fleur. Minerva can keep a secret." Hermione grin and Minerva kisses her cheek before going to the small kitchenette to make tea.

The three witches had tea together visiting before Horace showed up to take Fleur on a brief tour of the castle and to show her the quarters that would become hers when she moved in. Once the French witch was gone Minerva promptly wrapped her arms around Hermione and pulled her in for a tender kiss. Hermione smiled against the woman's thin lips and gently nipped the bottom one before slipping her tongue into Minerva's mouth when she opened her mouth to moan softly.

"That's enough little witch, you have a spell to cast." Minerva spoke softly smiling at her witch who beamed as she suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah. Ok! Stay there." Hermione hopped off the sofa and magically moved the coffee table off to the side to make space.

Minerva sat back and watched the young witch softly speak the elaborate incantation while flicking and swishing and waving her arm in an equally elaborate gesture. The initial transformation was a slow one and painful. Minerva remembered her own change, the pain doesn't last long but its intense. First its pain and then its numb and finally when your animal is at the fore you get your feeling back. It comes back as animal reflexes and senses and then the human ones come back, if the human senses didn't come back the caster was in trouble.

Hermione's change was going well and when the wand movements ended the young witch dropped her wand and sunk to her knees. Minerva watched impressed as the witch grit her teeth but otherwise didn't make a sound, it was impressive but then the girl had been Tortured mercilessly less than a year before. The witches body began to contort and when it became more animalistic the clothes began to transfigure themselves, each thread already becoming part of the animals undercoat.

It became clear quickly to Minerva that the witch before her was becoming something strictly feline in nature. This information pleased Minerva greatly for obvious reasons. The downy looking fur on Hermione's feline body was turning a brick red color and her ears were growing longer as was her face but only slightly. Minerva watched in awe as Hermione turned from woman to half-meter high Caracal with her short tail, brick red fur and white belly and throat. The cats face was short and quite cute with its 'tear stain' black marks, similar to those of a cheetah's. The most distinct feature was the long black fur growing up off the point of Hermione's ears.

Hermione looked up at Minerva and barked, the sound startled Minerva as she had expected something more akin to a meow but who was she to judge. Smiling reassuringly Minerva leaned forward in her seat. The caracal stepped forward and jumped onto the sofa before Minerva where she began to purr and rub her face on the older witches folded legs. Minerva smiled and rubbed the woman's ears before becoming a cat herself. Hermione barked again and the two felines rubbed faces before setting off on their adventure around the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bit of Weasley time in this chapter. Also a healthy amount of Ron/Hermione angst. Enjoy.**

 **Reviews please and thank you. Oh and you are all beautiful, don't forget that.**

* * *

It was almost two hours later when the two witches had made it back to Minerva's quarters and they were both chuckling as they walked into the rooms. Hermione went and flopped happily onto the sofa face up while Minerva went to her bedroom and put on some flannel pyjama's and finally dropped her glamour. When she returned she had a small piece of a parchment that she took to the lit fireplace and put it inside. Turning she looked at the relaxed young witch on her sofa and walked over plopping herself on the witches lap. Hermione shifted slightly to better accommodate the Headmistress and make herself more comfortable.

"Did you see the look on poor Horace's face? Merlin, that was hilarious." Hermione chuckled again and Minerva joined her.

"I think I saw his hair turn white when you 'mauled' Fleur." Minerva snickered as two plates of roasted chicken, mashed potato and baked carrots.

"Yeah I know. That was the most fun i've had since 6th year." Hermione sat up and kissed Minerva's cheek before pushing the older witch off and taking up her plate of food.

"What happened 6th year?" Minerva asked taking her own plate and settling beside Hermione.

"Well actually, Cormac McLaggen was bothering me something awful in 6th year. Wanted to date me. Obviously I was not into that. Well rather sneakily I managed to make him lose all his hair." Hermione grinned nastily at the memory.

"I don't recall seeing Mr McLaggen without hair." Minerva frowned obviously trying to remember the young man being bald.

"You wouldn't have. He was quite good with glamours, but I knew. It was sweet." Hermione popped a carrot in her mouth and Minerva stared at her for a moment.

"You, my dear, are quite the little hellion." Minerva said appreciatively as she looked over the young woman.

"Little. Pfft." Hermione puffed herself up playfully.

"You are quite little like, what are you? 5'4?" Minerva teased lightly and Hermione deflated.

"I'm not little." Hermione said seriously and Minerva regarded her for a moment before smirking.

"You're a grower then?" She purred at the young witch.

"You're a hussy." Hermione retorted blushing prettily.

"You're adorable. Will you stay the night again?" Minerva grew serious as the two neared the end of their meal.

"I would like that." Hermione smiled and Minerva leaned over and kissed her gently.

The following week went quickly. Minerva and Hermione had become quite the spotlight in the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly though of course only Minerva was aware of that. Hermione had convinced herself that in the case of tabloids ignorance was definitely bliss. The Hogwarts rumour mill was working over time though both witches were quite adept at keeping things discreet.

Hermione only ever scolded Minerva for not being professional with her during what was her training time. Minerva was both amused and frustrated by the girls focus but was convinced the brunette would be ready to sit her level 1 test within the next two months. Something she deviously decided to set up and have the girl take without her even knowing it. It would take some working out but she figured if it worked out the way she planned the brunette could potentially go up more than one level.

She had spoken to Kingsley through the Floo a few times about setting it up, thankfully the Minister was a friend of both witches so he had no problems taking over the plans to make the set up happen. Fleur was set to move in Sunday afternoon and set up her quarter before shadowing Horace for the rest of the year, not usually something that was done but again Kingsley was a friend and Fleur needed a job. Plus the bit where it gave Hermione a friend their at the castle that wasn't a former professor or Minerva, it was a no brainer as they would say.

Due to Fleur acquiring a job at Hogwarts Molly had decided to have a celebratory dinner and had invited Minerva and Hermione both. Not that anyone was aware of their relationship outside of Fleur, not even the rest of the faculty. Nope it was all rumor as far as the rest of the world was concerned. So they were going to dinner with the Weasley's strictly as colleagues, nothing more.

"Does tonight count as a date?" Minerva inquired early Saturday morning, she had convinced Hermione to spend the night after the brunettes scheduled training.

"No. Tonight is so much not a date we have to just be colleagues and friends. None of this... lovey stuff." Hermione mumbled her voice a mix of sleepy and aroused, Minerva's lips causing the latter.

"Damn." Minerva muttered as she rubbed her body along the smaller one beneath her.

"Wanton hussy." Hermione chuckled as her hands slid inside the back of Minerva's pyjama top.

"Don't act like I cant feel how badly you want me, Miss Granger." Minerva stated firmly with a roll of her hips which granted both witches delicious pressure.

"I wont deny I want you, but i'm not shagging you until after the 3rd date." Hermione was considerably less sleepy and more aroused at this point. Her hands slid up to cup firm breasts and thumbs brushed over pert nipples making Minerva moan.

"This isn't fair." Minerva whine as she managed to muster the strength to push Hermione's hands away and roll to the side. Hermione groaned softly.

"Might I remind you that you started it. I was quite content sleeping." Hermione reminded with a half smirk.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me... What were you dreaming about?" Minerva looked thoroughly interested when Hermione's cheeks went a deeper red.

"What makes you think I was dreaming about anything?" Hermione attempted but Minerva wasnt having it.

"Because you woke me up... poking me in the side." Minerva grinned and Hermione sat up and adjusted herself.

"Ok. I was dreaming about the things i'm going to do to you... after the third date." Hermione smirked when Minerva huffed and she got out of bed going for the shower.

"I'll fetch you some clothes. We are on Hogsmead duty this morning." Minerva reminded and Hermione groaned.

The morning went quite well, Hermione managed to keep track of the students and cast discreetly longing looks at Minerva while she did the same. Typically the Head of Hogwarts didn't have to be scheduled for Hogsmead duty but Minerva enjoyed the time in the village along with the exercise she got walking too and from. Hermione simply enjoyed the fresh air though she hated that there were so many gossip mongers in the village. It seemed like there was a peak during Hogsmead weekends.

When it came time to head back to the castle both witches were pleased to do so and glad to get away from the students. Hermione went to her quarters and changed into some slackers and a slightly over large sweater. Once changed she graded papers for an hour before a small silver tabby cat appeared on the desk beside her. Hermione beamed and pulled the little cat into her lap rubbing her ears. Had it been anyone else Minerva might have shredded them but as she was rather partial to Hermione's touch purred in stead.

"Come on then, time to go." Hermione grinned setting the cat down and heading for the door. She never got to open it before she was pressed against it.

"Not yet." Minerva purred into Hermione's ear. She felt a stirring in her slacks and cursed internally.

"Date? Wednesday? My turn to take you out?" Hermione asked as Minerva gazed at her hungrily.

"Time and a place." Minerva agreed a moment before kissing Hermione hard. Hermione didn't hesitate to return it.

It was almost 15 minutes later that the two had stepped through into the Weasley household. Hermione had needed a few minutes to splash some water on her face and calm down when Minerva finally let her go. Not that she minded being held captive by Minerva by any means. No sooner were they through the fireplace were they each wrapped in a tight hug from a decidedly chipper Molly.

"Minerva! Hermione! So glad you could both come!" Molly gushed at the two women.

"Thank you for inviting me Molly, an evening away from Rolanda is always a nice." Minerva chimed donning her stoic Headmistress person.

"Poor Ro. She only teased you twice this morning." Hermione chuckled and Minerva sniffed.

"A very minor improvement, Professor Granger." Minerva rolled her eyes before walking off to greet the others.

Hermione opted to stay in the kitchen and help Molly finish the food prep. After Ginny, Molly was the one Hermione missed the most the last few months. Of course she had started writing them again but that wasn't the same as being in the same space with them. Molly admitted it was hard to see George so lost every day but that otherwise things were slowly getting better. Finally as things were almost done Molly turned and seriously faced Hermione.

"Dear, I must warn you. Ronald he... he still has feelings for you so you might be warned and I apologise for this evening if he does something to make a fool of himself." Molly spoke softly and the sincerity of her words shone in her eyes.

"Don't worry Molly, It's Ron, he is bound to make a fool of himself. Its part of his charm." Hermione chuckled and shrugged it off. She completely missed the hopeful gleam in Molly's eyes.

Molly had ushered her out of the kitchen not long after that so she decided to go off and greet the others. Minerva was standing talking to Bill and Fleur when Hermione caught her eye and flashed a small barely there smile. Before she had a chance to see the returning smile Hermione was tackled to the closest sofa by Ginny. She hadn't even seen Harry sit down behind her but apparently he had since Hermione found herself sat sideways across his lap while Ginny squeezed the death out of her.

"Can't breathe, Gin." Hermione gasped out exaggeratedly.

No sooner did Ginny let her go did Harry begin to ruthless dig his fingers into her sides making her squeal and laugh. At this point she had the attention of the occupants of the living room as she was tickled relentlessly, no matter how much she begs through giggles and gasped breaths. A moment before Hermione fell off Harry's knees and subsequently the couch, Molly walked in and scolded the young man for being a prat.

"I'd rather you didn't rough up my Professors, Mr Potter." Minerva chimed in her stern tone though Hermione noted the shine in her eyes.

"Ah, of course. My apologies, Headmistress." Harry grinned cheekily at the older woman who pursed her lips and looked at him over her glasses.

"Where is Ron?" Hermione inquired once she had dusted herself off after getting back to her feet.

"He is up with George, they will be down shortly. Food's almost ready." Ginny smirked and the rest of the Weasley's chuckled, they missed Minerva and Hermione similarly rolling their eyes.

True to word a few minutes later both boys came down stairs a moment before Charlie, Percy and Arthur came in the back door. Hermione and Minerva were both thoroughly greeted by the new coming Weasley men before everyone was seated at the table. Hermione found herself seat across from Minerva and between her two boys. Harry to her left and Ron to her right. George was beside Ron and Ginny beside Harry. Fleur and Bill were to Minerva's left while Charlie and Percy were to her right. The Matriarch and Patriarch at each end.

For the first half of dinner things went fine as the group of people chatted about work or home life. Bill was enjoying his work in Egypt but it meant a lot of time away from Fleur who was tired of working at Gringotts with the Goblins, hence the veela wanting a new job. Charlie was enjoying his work but his team had been pulled out for a week due to two of his team mates being squashed by a juvenile Welsh Green who was having a little two much fun with the humans that were playing with it.

Percy and Arthur had been at the Ministry, it was still rather chaotic but slowly getting back on track. Arthur explained that they were planning a election for a new Minister at the end of next year. They were hoping things would be back in order by then and Kingsley could step down as he had rather preferred being an Auror. Percy was doing most of Kingsley's paper work though the red-head admitted to loving it. Arthur had been working more lately, often called out on raids of known death-eater's homes due to the Ministry being understaffed.

It was while Minerva was talking about the school that Hermione felt Ron place his hand on her thigh. She stiffened a little but ignored it in the hopes he would remove his hand of his own accord. No such luck as Ron's hand moved a little higher, Hermione's knuckles were turning white around her fork at this point.

"Hey so... why don't we go get a drink after dinner?" Ron leaned in and whispered to Hermione, his intention was clear.

"No Ron, I cant." Hermione hissed back glaring at him.

"Come on Hermione, you've played hard to get long enough. Go out with me." Hermione wasn't sure if Ron's inner Gryffindor was coming out or if he might have been inebriated.

"I'm not playing hard to get. I am sorry Ron but I am seeing someone." Ron's hand stopped inching up Hermione's thigh and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Who?" Ron spoke louder now, interrupting Minerva and getting everyone else's attention.

"It doesn't matter who Ron, this isn't going to happen." Hermione pushed his hand away as his face went red.

"Who is it then? Neville? Draco? Or are you shagging Harry right under everyone's nose." Ron accused in his usual unreasonable manner.

"You're out of line, mate." Harry chimed beside Hermione, Ginny was scowling at her brother.

"I'm not seeing any of the above, for your information. It doesn't matter who i'm seeing, you just need to respect that I am seeing someone and keep your hands off of me." Hermione spoke a little shrilly, damn this attention.

"Yeah right. You aren't seeing anyone are you. You're just being a tease." Ron laughed at this and Hermione was fuming. Before anyone could speak up Minerva glared at the young man.

"Don't you read the Prophet, Mr Weasley? Hermione is seeing me." Minerva pointed out much to the astonishment of most of the tables occupants.

"You? You're kidding. Why would Hermione date someone old? Or a woman." Ron laughed again thinking it all one big joke.

"Minerva." Hermione grit out standing up and looking at the Headmistress.

"Yes dear?" There was fire mirrored in those emerald eyes.

"We're leaving." Hermione stepped away from the table, it was obvious she was struggling to hold herself back by how much her hands were shaking.

"I should think so." Minerva didn't even hesitate to get up and walk around to the young witch, the stunned family watched as Minerva pulled Hermione into her side and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Molly and goodnight guys. We will see you tomorrow Fleur." Hermione said stiffly but Fleur wouldn't hold it against her. Hermione showed remarkable restraint, Fleur would have hexed Ron's bits off if it were her.

"'ave a nice rest of your evening ladies." Fleur spoke up kindly as everyone else was a mix of shocked and pissed off.

"You... you're really dating ol' McGonagall?" Ron spoke up as he finally regained control of his mouth and stopped impersonating a fish.

"Call her old one more time Ronald and you wont ever want to touch anyone ever again, including yourself." Hermione snarled at the red-head who gulped.

"Fair, but seriously. You and Professor McGonagall?" Ginny spoke up looking between the two witches.

"Huh... For once Rita wasn't lying about Hermione." Harry smirked at the brunette.

"Well technically she was. Rita said we were sleeping together but we haven't gotten that for yet." Minerva had her hand on Hermione's hip the brunette still glaring at Ronald.

"Perhaps that's a good thing, I don't mean to be that person Min but... the age difference." Molly spoke softly and honestly looked like she didn't want to say what she had.

"Dammit! This is why the bloody thing is a secret, too many judgemental prats! I'm the one dating her and I could give a flying-bloody-fuck how old Minerva is! This is our business!" Hermione finally lost it. She didn't mean to yell at Molly but the damage was done, the only thing left to do was storm out. Which she did.


	6. Chapter 6

**A bit of turmoil for the leading ladies in this one but its resolved by the end of the chapter. Thoughts and opinions always welcome.**

* * *

Minerva sighed softly as Hermione stomped off to the fireplace, the flash of green light from the next room indication enough that the brunette had flooed somewhere. Rubbing her face Minerva heaved a deeper sigh before turning back to look at the rest of the Weasley's. Molly looked utterly apologetic and Fleur and Harry were wearing sympathetic masks.

"Minerva I..." Molly was cut off by the Headmistress.

"It doesn't matter Molly. What's done is done. She will calm down and no doubt send an apology letter for calling you a prat. You how ever..." Minerva turned and looked down at Ron who gulped and looked down ashamed.

"It may pay you to take notice next time a girl says no to you or you might get in a lot of trouble. Hermione is mine, I plan on her staying mine... and I do not like people touching my things." Minerva's tone got cold the longer she spoke and the entire tables occupants shuddered as a chill went down their spines.

"G-got. Sorry, p-p-professor." Ron stuttered out not looking the woman in the eye.

"Right then. I'm off to see if the lass has destroyed my office. See you tomorrow Fleur." Minerva lifted a hand and waved to the rest.

"Bonsoir, Professor." Fleur chimed and picked up her fork. Minerva left through the flew as her love had done.

Hermione was struggling, she rarely got this angry but when she did she often made a serious mess of what ever room she was in. As it were she was struggling not to rip Minerva's office apart. How dare they question her relationship much less her ability to make her own choices. Her magic was spiking and pushing so hard at the physical barrier, she wasn't sure she would be able to hold up for much long.

She was on her third when Minerva stepped out of the fireplace and looked at her. The brunette was fury personified, she wanted to go back and flay Ron for being such a pig. She wanted to tell everyone that they could stick their opinions directly where the sun doesn't shine. She was just deciding to go back and do that when Minerva stepped up in front of her and kissed her hard on the mouth. Hermione was shocked out of her anger as she responded to the needy kiss, she groaned softly as Minerva's mouth opened to let her in while the older woman's body pressed Hermione back into the edge of the desk.

Hermione impossibly pulled the witch closer and Minerva couldn't help but moan at the feeling of Hermione's obvious arousal against her thigh. If only Hermione were a little taller or Minerva a little smaller the headmistress would be feeling that evidence in the most erotic of places. Alas, it was enough to know that Minerva had that effect on the young witch. Minerva couldn't stop herself from rubbing herself against her witch.

"I want you." Hermione broke the kiss only to press kisses and tiny nips along the older woman's jaw.

"No." Minerva stated only slightly huskily.

"What?" Hermione pulled back looking thoroughly confused.

"I said no. I'm not going to take your virginity while you're upset and angry. Third date is on Wednesday, we will wait." Minerva spoke reasonably which was why she was a little surprised that Hermione pushed her back.

"You've been teasing and toying with me for weeks and I tell you I want you and you tell me no? Fuck..." Hermione pushed past Minerva and headed for the door.

"Hermione! Where are you going?" The older woman was a little confused by what was happening.

"To take a really bloody cold shower and then go to bed. See you tomorrow." The witch bit out before storming out of the door and slamming it behind her.

It immediately dawned on Minerva what he problem was. It was as Hermione had said, she had been teasing and toying with the witch for weeks. Getting her hot and leaving her bothered. It only now occurred to her that that wasn't even a little bit fair on Hermione. She instantly felt sorry but thought better of going after the witch, instead she aimed to let the witch take her shower and cool off, figuratively and literally.

Turned out that apologising to Hermione was easier said than done as the brunette seemed hell bent on avoiding Minerva. The Headmistress had gotten up first thing and went to the brunettes quarters hoping to catch her early. It was a Sunday after all, who would be up so early on a Sunday? Well apparently Hermione Granger would be, though Minerva wondered if the Transfiguration Professor had gone to sleep at all.

Feeling decidedly deflated the Headmistress made her way down to the Great Hall, again no sign of Hermione over breakfast. Minerva was decidedly less fun during breakfast but Rolanda had managed to convince the Headmistress to host a welcoming party in her quarters for Fleur. She had been contemplating it any way since the dinner at the Weasley's seemed to have been a bit of a flop.

Lunch time came and went and still no sign of Hermione, Minerva attempted to use the house elves to find her but they refuse to locate the witch for her. Apparently Hermione had threatened them all with clothes if they dare give her up to any of the staff. Entirely defeated Minerva stomped back to her quarters where she started doing paper work. That was going well until defeat started to evolve into anger at the brunettes apparent immaturity.

Minerva had done Hermione a favour whether the witch wanted to believe it or not. There was no doubt in her mind that if Minerva had slept with Hermione last night the brunette would have regretted it. Hermione was angry and not thinking clearly and would no doubt come to apologise to Minerva any minute now for being such a berk. Accept she didn't.

In fact Minerva didn't lay eyes on Hermione until after dinner that evening when the faculty had arrived at her quarters to throw their little party for Fleur. The French witch had shown up a couple of hours before dinner, just enough time to settle in before heading down to be introduced to the students and eat with the staff. She had inquired where the blonde had been but no one had an answer.

When Hermione showed up for the party she smiled at Fleur and greeted her, sharing a hug even, before explaining to the group she had locked herself away and done the grading she had been a little behind on. Minerva tried several times to speak with the witch but Hermione refused to be alone with the woman. Frustration was mounting in the older witch the whole night and eventually it got down to just being Minerva, Fleur, Hermione, Rolanda, Poppy and Pomona left in the Headmistress' living space.

"So seriously, what's the biggest you've had?" Shockingly enough it was a very drunk Poppy who asked this question.

"11 but he was no thicker than your index finger." Rolanda chimed immediately.

"Bill is a nice 8 but quite girthy." Fleur donned a dreamy expression as she imagined her husband.

"It's been rather standard for me. Nothing memorable enough to want to measure." Pomona offered with a shrug.

"How big are you Hermione?" Minerva's first mistake was asking. Hermione blanched.

The other women, except Fleur and Minerva, laughed at this question. Rolanda looked thoroughly amused at Minerva's blunder, of course she had no idea what level of blunder it was.

"Hermione can't answer that." Poppy pointed out with a nod.

"To hell she can't. Hermione is packing." Minerva was too drunk to realise what she had done, she sobered quickly when Hermione stood abruptly.

"Thanks for that, you bloody arse." Hermione hissed with tears swimming in her eyes. The brunette bolted.

"Minerva!" Fleur hissed angrily.

"Bloody fucking dammit." Minerva growled out the others all looked shocked.

"Seriously? Hermione has a? But she's a gorgeous woman." Poppy trailed off looking confused.

"She 'as both but this is no longer a topic of conversation and so 'elp me if anyone outside of this room learns of this I will 'unt you all down and make you wish you were never born. You are just lucky you are my boss. Go and fix this." Fleur spoke harshly and it had all those present looking a little anxious, the veela was decidedly scary.

Minerva didn't even nod she simply became the tiny little tabby cat and dashed out of the room. She used the cats senses to find the young witch, surprisingly enough Hermione was outside the castle and had use her own animagus form to get down to the Black Lake. The tabby cat sat back and watched the little brunette sitting in winters first snow sobbing into her knees. Silently the older woman became herself again and stepped up to Hermione.

"Go away Minerva, you've done enough I think." Hermione sniffed out without looking at the woman.

Hermione had spent the entire day in the Astronomy Tower in seclusion marking papers and thinking of a way to adequately apologise to Minerva, of course she realised after her shower that she was being a prat but at the same time Minerva really did push her buttons. There was no doubt in her mind that Hermione wanted the older witch and she wouldn't have regretted sleeping with Minerva but she could see the woman's point, she just hoped Minerva could see hers.

Now how ever, Hermione's deepest secret had drunkenly been revealed to people she didn't know well enough to trust it with. Certainly she enjoyed Poppy, Ro and Pomona's company, they were an awful lot of fun unless you were a student. That didn't mean she wanted a heap of people to know she was sporting a cock. Merlin, she hadn't even told her best friends, three people she considered family to her weren't privy that information. What right did Minerva have to tell anyone?

"Hermione please, I know I buggered up. Let me make it up to you?" Minerva pleaded softly.

"How? How the fuck do you make that up to me. My biggest secret! Two people knew! TWO! And you just blurt it out like its common knowledge." Hermione half shouted half sobbed.

"I know! Hermione I don't have an excuse. I was drunk, and dumb and I was mad at you for ignoring me all day. But that doesn't make any of it ok and I know that! I'm sorry Hermione." Minerva's own eyes filled with tears, she really had messed this one up.

"You damn right it doesn't make it OK." Hermione turned away intent only ignoring the woman.

"Hermione I... why don't you tell people?" Minerva whispered her question. Hermione laughed.

"Tell me Minerva, when Severus called me an 'insufferable know it all' was that just his opinion or the entire staffs? Its no secret to me that you all hated the effort I put in. You were all obligated to encourage it, but you all hated it. More work for all of you and my essays were always so in depth. I've told you what my life had been like, even without people knowing I have a dick they still didn't want anything to do with me. Some how I got lucky enough to develop a few friendships. Why would I fuck that up by telling people what a freak I am?" Hermione turned and looked at the headmistress with her damp lashes and swimming chocolate eyes and Minerva felt her heart break for the young woman.

"They wont tell anyone I can promise you that but Hermione you aren't a freak." Minerva finally moved around and knelt in front of the young witch.

"Then what am I?" Hermione sniffled not looking at her. Minerva knelt and gently, using a finger under the younger witches chin, made her look up at her.

"You are the brightest witch of the age, you're a war heroine, an inspiration. You are a very beautiful young woman, a woman I am finding myself very in love with. That is why I know I can not make up for what I did to you tonight, but I will try." Hermione searched the emerald eyes for deception but found nothing but sincerity.

"You... you love me? Even though i'm a... even though i'm not normal?" Hermione whispers.

"Baby, you've never been normal and that has nothing to do with your anatomy. You're unique and special and incredible and that is all to do with who you are not what's in your pants." Minerva smiles gently and Hermione sobs softly.

"I cant believe you just blurted it out." Hermione rubbed at her face.

"I'm so sorry darling." Minerva dropped down to her knees and Hermione nodded. There was a slight pause before Hermione moved to her own knees and wrapped her arms around the older woman.

"I love you too. Which is why it hurt so much." Hermione murmured against Minerva's neck.

"I know, love. If you think of a way I can make it up to you... I'll do anything." Minerva held her little witch tight.

"Anything?" Hermione asks pulling back with a grin.

"I feel i'm going to regret it but... yes anything." Minerva smiled and Hermione smirked.

"Ok good. I'm going to keep that in mind." Hermione stated as she let Minerva pull her off the cold ground.

"Alright now... care to spend the night with me?" Minerva inquires hopefully.

"I was planning on it before you outed me..." Hermione trailed off and Minerva pouted.

"So I might as well." Hermione finished with a grin.

"Brilliant. Lets just run back up to the castle then, it's freezing out here." Minerva urged and turned into a tabby cat without another word. Before she could take off back to the castle the caracal had gently grabbed her by the ruff and carried her swiftly up into the castle. As indignant as that made her she couldn't argue that the bigger cat was faster.


	7. Chapter 7

**Slight murderous!Hermione in this one. I was tempted to make Hermione really mad and to kill someone in this chapter but i feel like this fic is more of a fluff fic so she doesnt quite kill anyone.**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

"Bloody hell... who is knocking on your door this early?" Hermione groaned as Minerva rolled out from under her the next morning.

"I reckon I could guess." Minerva was way too hung over, much like Hermione.

Hermione was just drifting back off when Fleur and Minerva came back into the room. Minerva was looking miserable and Fleur apprehensive. Hermione noticed the paper in the French witches hands and frowned before she heaved a deep sigh. Slowly she sat up and held her hand out, Fleur hesitated for only a moment before handing over the news paper.

 _Golden Girl or Just Another One of the Boys?_

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _Our reliable sources report a new tid bit of information on the Brains of the Golden Trio. Although unconfirmed it has been heard that Hermione Granger may have more in common with the boys she became such good friends with. The truth lies in the 'girls' pants as it were-_

Hermione didn't read any more. Instead the news paper burst into flames in her hands and when it was nothing but ash the young witch rolled out of bed and pulled her jeans on. Minerva and Fleur watched quietly wondering what was about to happen. Before either witch could opened their mouths to ask Hermione picked up her wand and turned to the two.

"I apologise. I love you both but I may end up in Azkaban after today, because i'm going to bloody kill her." Hermione stated.

"Oh please no. Wait until after the third date..." Minerva whined but otherwise didn't move to stop the witch.

"Hussy." Hermione retorted as she stepped past the two pyjama clad witches.

"Ok wait wait! Hermione, stop. Just wait until i'm dressed, Fleur you can teach Hermione's classes before lunch right?" Minerva asked and the French witch nodded.

"Hurry. I want to see her innards spread beneath my boot." Hermione relented willing to wait for Minerva. Fleur gave the young witch a reassuring hug and then left. Once Minerva was dressed the two Flooed directly to the Ministry.

It was early, but it was also Monday so the Ministry was already teeming with employee's. As early as it was the Daily Prophet had been printed but only given out to those at the Ministry all other copies were currently in transit. So when Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the fire with a furious Hermione Granger at her side, those present wanted to vacate immediately. They had all read the article, it had been on the front page after all.

It was while Hermione was searching the floo entrance hall that she noticed decidedly familiar blonde hair with a gaudy little head piece holding it in a bun. Hermione's eyes narrowed and before anyone knew what was going on the witch became the small Caracal. Minerva had no chance of stopping her as Hermione bolted right for the reporter who turned as the sea of people parted for the young professor. Minerva's only chance was to become the silver tabby and chase after her.

By the time Rita realised she was potentially about to be mauled it was too late. She turned and let out a shrill scream a moment before the caracal ploughed into her taking her down to the ground. With a snarl the caracal became Hermione again and the brunette stood over the blonde witch with her wand drawn and pointed directly at Rita's face. The masses were shocked and curious, they all knew who Hermione was and obviously Rita didn't have many fans so no one was willing to step in unless things got considerably more serious.

"How dare you!" Hermione fair screeched at the highly distressed woman.

"How dare I what Miss- Mr? Granger?" Hermione would hand it too her, Rita had pluck considering her current position.

"You bloody cow." Hermione hissed and was about to flourish her wand and cast a spell when a tabby cat leaped out of no where and snatched the wand from her fingers.

Hermione dropped her hand and cast a frustrated glare at the woman now standing beside. Minerva looked apologetic but there was no way that she was going to let Hermione hex a woman with so many witnesses. Of course Rita seemed to think that meant she had been saved as she slid out from under the angry brunette and stood up dusting herself off. Before she got to leave she was accosted by Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley who took her wand and flanked her not letting her leave as Kingsley stepped into the circle.

"When Percy told me I should be aware that you could show up, Hermione, I honestly had no idea what he meant. Then he showed me the Prophet and I had him send the article right to Fleur. I have to apologise, I cannot recall the papers that have been sent out already. I will have to three of you come up to my office. Harry, Ron, bring Rita." Kingsley spoke formally and turned. The witches and wizards followed as the crowed grumbled before dispersing. Wisely Minerva didn't return her witches wand to her.

The entire elevator trip up to the Minister's office was a silent one, Hermione glared daggers at the back on Rita's head and squeezed Minerva's hand when the older woman offered it to her. The ride seemed to be taking far too long and foolishly Ronald decided it was time to speak up. Of course it was a good chance for him to make a fool of himself.

"You know 'Mione, you didn't have to lie about dating McGonagall, you could have just told us you have a... a you know." Ronald spoke up in a hushed tone, pointless as that as considering the compartment was small and everyone could hear him.

"Ron, you remember 3rd year when we were going to see Hagrid and Witherwings? You remember Draco and his sidekicks showed up?" Hermione asked in a quiet tone.

"Yeah. You socked him in the nose." Ron laughed remembering the day fondly. Hermione rounded on him.

"If you open your mouth again about my dick or my girlfriend i'm going to do a hell of a lot more than just punch you in the nose." Hermione ground out and Ron paled and nodded, he looked like he might cry.

Minerva gently pulled the witch back beside her and looked at her reassuringly. Ron stood as far from Hermione as he could and didn't look up from him shoes until the elevator had stopped. Kingsley looked at Hermione with a grin as did Harry and the report glared at the doors of the elevator. When they opened the 5 of them walked along a hall that wasn't too long, there was a single door to the right which had Percy's name on it and one in front which had Kingsley's.

Once in the office Kingsley offered Minerva a seat who took and was a little surprised with a very pouty Hermione sat down in her lap. A second seat was summoned for Rita and the boys were asked to stand outside before Kingsley took his own seat. Hermione glared at the blonde witch who looked anywhere but at the little hell cat perched in the Headmistress' lap. The fact Minerva allowed that was surprising enough but no one commented on it. Now obviously wasn't the time.

"Rita, I thought I told you that all final draughts had to be sent to myself or my assistant before going to final print. What have you got to say for yourself?" Kingsley asked in his rich deep voice, ever the face of calm.

"Come on, Minister. You would never have let me print that. The world needed to know that Granger is a liar." Rita waved her hands in a flippant manner, it was obvious that she didn't care one bit for what she had done.

"What prey tell is the lie?" Minerva snarked from her seat, her arm was snaked around Hermione's hips.

"That she is a she obviously." Rita rolled her eyes at the Headmistress.

"Have some respect!" Hermione barked from her seat. She wanted to rip Rita's head off and put it where the sun doesn't shine.

"Respect a Headmistress who wants to use her power over a colleague to shag... it?" Rita laughed and Hermione launched herself at the woman. Luckily Minerva's reflexes were quick and she managed to get her arms around Hermione.

"Minerva has never, not once, taken advantage of her power over me in regards to my occupation nor did she as my Professor. I will not have you attempt to drag her through the dirt when she has done nothing wrong. She certainly has not shagged me." Hermione grit out looking from Rita to Kingsley.

"Then how does she know about the snake in your pants?" Rita sneered and Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Because we have agreed to try for a romantic relationship and I trust her enough to tell her about my anatomy before things got serious. She has known since the start of this thing." Hermione explained though really she didn't need to.

"The French witch?" Rita inquired smugly.

"During the war I was apprehended by Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor were I was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. Afterward I was taken to Shell Cottage where Fleur spent many weeks healing me. It was hard to wear clothes so she had undressed me." Hermione had her arms folded over her chest and a scowl on her face.

"Thank you Hermione. You did not need to answer her questions. What do you want to do now?" Kingsley asked looking at the brunette.

"She needs to be punished." Minerva speaks up and Rita gasps.

"On what grounds!?" Rita burst out clearly upset.

"On the grounds that you unlawfully invaded the privacy of students under the age of majority that were not in your care." Hermione spoke up smugly.

"Do you suggest time in Azkaban?" Kingsley asked pulling out a piece of paper.

"No. Since she likes being on Hogwarts grounds so much I suggest she be bound to Hogwarts. The kitchens specifically and put under the House-elves care. 3 months." Minerva suggested and Hermione leaned back against the woman as she watched that sink into Rita.

"It's done. We will detain her until you have had a chance to speak to your head elf, just send him to collect her." Kingsley spoke up seriously.

"You cant be serious." Rita was outraged.

"Very serious Rita. You've broken laws and invaded Miss Granger's privacy and trespassed." Kingsley spoke up firmly and the woman pouted.

"Thank you Kingsley, I would have rather hexed her seven ways to Sunday but this will do." Hermione grinned a little maliciously before getting up off of her loves lap.

"Of course. See you later ladies... Oh Hermione one thing..." Kingsley stepped up beside the witch and leaned down to whisper in her ear. She grinned at his words before whispering her response into the Minister's ear. Minerva noticed that Kingsley looked impressed when he stood upright.

"Let's go, love." Minerva smiled and nodded at Hermione and they tangled their fingers together as they left.

The rest of the morning the two women spent together in the Headmistress' quarters, Hermione was still upset but Minerva made her feel better. By Lunch time the two decided to go to the Great Hall, the students stared at Hermione for a long silent moment before starting to whisper among themselves. Hermione was sitting between Minerva and Rolanda, Fleur was beside Rolanda on the other side.

"'Mione, you know none of us said anything right?" Rolanda spoke up anxiously and Hermione just smiled.

"I know. Rita is an animagus. She's been creeping around the castle undetected apparently." Hermione explained easily.

"She is? What is she?" Filius asked from Minerva's other side.

"A beetle." Minerva supplied.

"'ow appropriate." Fleur sniffed from beside the flying instructor.

"Yep. I got to say though... i'm still bigger." Hagrid speaks up, the smirk unseen beneath his beard but obvious in his eyes.

The staff table was floor with what was a wildly inappropriate comment and just a comment in general that no one expect of the large Professor. The whole table stared at Hagrid, 90% of them looking scandalised. Hermione how ever looked at him flatly for a moment before sniffing and wiping her mouth.

"You're a half-giant. I'd bloody well hope you're bigger." She retorts finally before smiling brightly at the man she had considered a friend for a long time now.

"Thanks Hagrid. I needed that." Hermione smiled fondly.

"'s alright. Its just part of you, not something you need to be ashamed of." Hagrid nodded as though he agreed with himself, which obviously he did.

"I'm beginning to see that." Hermione shrugged and went back to her lunch a soft hand resting on her knee under the table.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is chapter 8 and this one has some of the sex stuff in it, not sex, but sex stuff. Also in this chapter i have Hermione explain how she is the way she is so i would really really love to know how you guys feel about her explanation. So...**

 **Review please.**

* * *

The rest of the day had Hermione resuming her classes. She shot down anyone who dared ask about the article in the prophet and refused to answer yes or no. It was not a conversation a Professor should be having with a student and she let them know that and anyone who dared asked she assigned an extra 6 inches minimum on their home work.

Hermione was quite good at putting on a Persona. She had obviously pulled off playing Bellatrix well enough during the war but being Professor Granger was easy for Hermione. Hermione was pleasant and kind and even approachable but Professor Granger was stern and commanded respect yet willing to help any student who asked for it and explained things in a way that made it easy to understand. She supposed that had a lot to do with the fact that she had spent the past 8 years trying to teach Harry and Ron everything they didn't understand. Which was a lot.

She handed out several detentions within the Slytherin house that day. Though the Slytherin's were a lot more tolerable now than they were pre-war they were still a bunch of self-righteous and arrogant prats with no respect for their superiors. Just silently Hermione took a lot of pride in the fact that she was indeed now technically superior to the Pure-blood and even Half-blood students of the school.

The next two days went better than Monday had though Minerva and Hermione had spent minimal time together. Fleur on the other hand spent quite a bit of time with Hermione when ever she got the chance. The two friends got on swimmingly and Hermione was rather glad to have a colleague around her own age. Wednesday afternoon found Hermione and Fleur summoned to the Headmistress' office.

Hermione was a little curious as to why they had both been summoned but she supposed it didn't really matter. She and Minerva did have a date after all and Hermione was already dressed in a pair of slacks and a pink sweater that hugged her form. She glanced down at herself momentarily before walking with Fleur up to the office. Hermione didn't even think to knock and instead just pushed into the room. Minerva smiled when she saw her little witch walk in, Fleur a half pace behind her.

"Ladies. You both have some visitors." Minerva stated and pointed to three people standing not to far from them off to their right.

Molly, Ginny and Gabrielle stood before the two witches. Fleur shrieked happily and rushed to her little sister gathering her in a tight hug. Later Minerva would explain to Olympe had complained about the unruly Delacour youth so often that she had contacted Minerva in the hopes of sending the child to Hogwarts if Apolline would come at it. Turns out Apolline was quite put out by the amount of owls she received a month from the French Headmistress and was more than happy to send her youngest to Hogwarts, especially now Fleur had acquired a job there. The French witches gushed and rambled in their native tongue leaving the others to their own devices.

Hermione stood and looked at the two Weasley women curiously trying to gauge their reaction but they remained stoic. Ginny finally narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to the young woman who stood with her arms wrapped defensively around her. Hermione gave the red-head a questioning look and Molly and Minerva both watched a little anxiously. Ginny startled them all, none more so than Hermione, when she suddenly reached out and cupped Hermione's crotch.

"Ginny!" Molly and Minerva both hiss when Hermione yelped at the contact.

"What? I just wanted to know if it was true." Ginny shrugged as she looked at the two older women.

"And?" Hermione huffed.

"Feels odd. Like you don't have any bollocks." Hermione rolled her eyes at this assessment.

"That's because they are on the inside. If you must know I have two full reproductive systems only my balls are tucked up beside my ovum." Hermione seemed to have everyone's attention.

"So you have a vagina?" Ginny was never gentle in her wording and it seemed like nothing embarrassed her.

"Correct. Instead of a clitoris I have penis." Hermione supplies shifting on her feet.

"How does something like that happen?" Molly asks looking interested.

"I believe from what the doctors told me was that I started out as a twin but as the dominant twin I absorbed my brother. I did a lot of research when I was old enough to understand. It happens more than you might think and sometimes manifests in different ways. Some people will have an extra under developed limb in my face I absorbed everything but the reproductive system which is now my own, my body just changed to accommodate. I feel everything a guy would and everything a girl would. It happens in animals to. I've seen a cat that was half black and ginger and half solid ginger, she had a green and a blue eye. They call it a Chimera, the muggles, but its the same thing as me, its just a twin that's absorbed a sibling. Sometimes there is no sign at all that there was ever a twin." Hermione had rambled a little but the others were listening intently so she simply carried.

"Zat... iz zo cool!" Gabrielle was the first to speak up and Fleur chuckled softly as the little blonde bounce over and hugged Hermione.

"Thanks Gabrielle." Hermione chuckled and returned the hug.

"Seriously though that is kind of amazing." Ginny grins and hugs Hermione next.

"Yeah yeah. Molly... I have to apologise for the other night. I didn't mean to call you a prat I was just quite upset." Hermione apologised once she let go of the youngest Weasley.

"It's alright dear. I should have kept my mouth shut. You were right, yours and Minerva's relationship has nothing to do with myself or anyone else. Neither does your anatomy." Molly said the last looking pointedly at her daughter.

"It's ok. Now people know there is no doubt they will ask questions. Kingsley wanted to know how big I am." Hermione shrugged and Minerva chuckled.

"So that's what you were whispering about." The older woman said looking amused.

"Indeed. I don't mean to rush you or be rude but Minerva and I had a date planned..." Hermione looked at the others hopefully.

"Oui. Go on your date. Gabu can stay with me and we can sort it out in the morning. Molly and Ginny are just a floo away." Hermione smiled at her friend and after a few friendly goodbyes the red heads were gone and the blondes had retreated to Fleur's quarters.

"Date time?" Minerva inquired when they were finally alone and Hermione grinned.

"Date time." Hermione confirmed before kissing her witch gently.

Hermione had taken Minerva out to a casual movie, Minerva insisted on the latest action so Hermione had humored her. Not that it really mattered all that much as apparently the older woman really just wanted to make out with Hermione. The brunette didn't mind a single bit until, for the first time since their relationship had started, Minerva subtly began to rub her erection through her slacks. Realistically she didn't have a problem with this either outside of the fact she only had on boxer briefs and slacks.

"Baby, i'm wearing slacks." Hermione hissed shifting in her seat.

"Your point?" Minerva inquired huskily as she kissed the spot under Hermione's ear, a spot she learned the brunette quite enjoyed.

"It's going to be showing the moment I attempt to stand." Hermione spoke pointedly only to feel the ebony haired witch smirk.

"You could let me take care of it..." Minerva suggested softly nipping the little witches lobe.

Hermione's first and immediate thought was to decline but she paused, this woman beside her clearly wanted her. Wanted to be with her intimately and there was hot blood running in her veins so naturally she wanted Minerva. Why shouldn't she let the teasing witch explore a little, it would sate both of them until later, of course it would sate Hermione physically and Minerva only curiously but still. Narrowing her eyes Hermione looked at Minerva seriously.

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione whispered and swallowed hard when Minerva bit her lip.

"Really? But we're in a movie theatre." Hermione pointed out seriously.

"I'm game if you are." Minerva hadn't relented her gently stroking through Hermione's pants.

Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek, Minerva was driving her to the point of desperation. Looking around she noticed that the only people were in here were a couple of young teenage boys and they were several rows in front of them. Never had Hermione been so glad to be sitting in the back. Looking back at Minerva she saw the almost pleading, definitely hopeful, look and nodded once. That was all Minerva needed.

Shifting in her seat Minerva pushed the armrest that was between them up out of the way and then pushed Hermione's sweater up a little, just enough to get at the fastens of the pants. With a look that was clearly the same one a cat getting the cream would have Minerva opened the pants and pulled them and the boxers down a little and reached in. Hermione snorted in soft laughter at the look on Minerva's face. Rather ludely she realised that Minerva was definitely the cat that was about to get the cream.

Both women gasped when Minerva's fingers wrapped around Hermione's full erection and pulled it free of the brunettes pants and underwear. Hermione, like most other young men, had taken the time as a budding teenager to measure herself erect. At the time she was only 14 years old and still growing but even then she had measured an easy 7. She would say now she was close on 10 fully erect and adequately wide. She was certain if she was a man she would have be a total braggart and was quietly proud of her length and girth.

Minerva, it seemed, was very impressed with what she had in her hand and gave it a firm squeeze which made Hermione groan softly. Hermione watched, holding her breath, as Minerva moved her hand slowly up and then down before squeezing the base. They both watched as Hermione's cock twitched and a pearly bead of liquid accumulated from the little slit at the tip of her member. Before Hermione realised what was happening Minerva leaned forward and with a swipe of her tongue licked the little pearl of precum up moaning softly at the taste.

Hermione jerked at the first brush of Minerva's tongue and jammed her knuckles in the mouth her other hand moving to rub Minerva's back. Minerva moved her lips lightly down the underside of Hermione's rock hard member, she had her head tilted in a way that allowed her to look up at the flushed young woman. The way Hermione tasted was surprising to Minerva, she was a pleasant mix of sweet and salty that had the older woman wanting more. She wondered what Hermione had eaten recently that had her tasting so go.

"Oh god. I thought your mouth was perfect before... how naïve." Hermione gasped the words softly but even over the sound of the movie Minerva heard. That much was obvious by the smirk she flashed at the brunette a moment before engulfing the tip of Hermione's cock in her mouth.

Hermione dropped her head back and tangled her hand in Minerva's loosely braided hair. She was in heaven, the feel of Minerva's mouth over her, around her was pure bliss and she was sure this was going to be embarrassingly short. Minerva couldn't fit much of Hermione's length in her mouth but she made up for that by jerking her hand along the remaining length. Hermione whimpered her hand fisting in Minerva's, she was biting her knuckle so hard she could taste blood.

Minerva could feel the woman's member pulsing her in hand and it swelled impossibly larger. Knowing that Hermione was at her end she pulled back squeezing the base and lightly dragging her teeth over the tip of Hermione's cock. It was what she did while scraping with her teeth that had Hermione sobbing with her effort not to scream her release as Minerva delicately ran her tongue along the underside of Hermione's glands.

The very moment Minerva first tasted Hermione's release she gently closed her lips over the tip and sucked gently as Hermione's entire body spasm. Minerva didn't waste a drop of the brunettes essence and only when the brunette relaxed and began to soften did she pull back and smirk up at her witch. Hermione looked down at the smirking witch and a little roughly pulled Minerva up before kissing her hard on the mouth. Minerva moaned into the kiss and cupped Hermione's cheek not allowing her to pull away until she was ready.

"I taste good on you." Hermione whispered softly.

"You taste very good. Shall we leave a little early and get dinner?" Minerva asked gently tucking Hermione away and buttoning her pants.

"Sure. I have absolutely no idea what this movie is even about anyway." Hermione smirks and stands on shaky legs.

"I picked this one on purpose." Minerva smirked standing beside her.

"Hussy." Hermione teased pulling Minerva into another light little kiss.

"Only where you are involved." Minerva retorts gently nipping the brunettes bottom lip.

* * *

 **Please if you are so inclined, leave a review. SilverFox out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fluffy bit. For those of you who reviewed the last chapter i have to say thanks. Im glad that explanation seemed to go over well and for the 1 or two that were curious, twins can be absorbed in the womb but i dont think it ever really turns out as perfectly as it did for Hermione. Partially absorbed twins often show with extra limbs i believe. Im not expert haha.**

 **Reviews welcomed**

* * *

They ended up going to dinner, transfiguring their clothes and going to a quaint little muggle restaurant. They spoke and ate and laughed and flirted before the meal was over and then decided to take a walk. Minerva was surprisingly in no hurry to get back to the castle for the evening as she was the one that suggested they just walked for a little while. When they finally did get back to the castle the older woman took her into her quarters where they had some tea. It was while they were having tea that Minerva stated her intentions.

"I don't want to sleep with you tonight." Minerva started after a small lapse in conversation.

Hermione immediately thought the worst and her stomach dropped. Great, Minerva had given her head and decided she was a freak. A gross human being and therefore someone that she simply could not be with. Her current emotional distress must have shown on her face because suddenly Minerva's hands were on her cheeks. Minerva smile reassuringly and hurried to explain herself.

"No, no. Don't misunderstand me, love. I want to sleep with you, and you are definitely spending the night. It's just what you said today got me thinking and I need to go and see Poppy before we sleep together." Minerva explains but it confuses Hermione.

"What did I say?" Hermione asks thinking about the conversations they had had curing the day but coming up with nothing.

"When the Weasley's and Delacour sisters were here you were explaining about your anatomy. I need to be taking a certain potion if i'm going to be engaging in those sorts of activities with you." Minerva attempted but Hermione still looked confused.

"Hermione, I am not so old that I can't get pregnant." Minerva chuckled when the little brunette took on a look of surprise and blushed.

"Morgana's tits. I didn't even think. I'm glad you're smarter than me." Hermione rubbed the back of her neck.

"Glad? Don't want kids?" Minerva asked a little amused as she sat back in her seat.

"Oh no, i'd love to have kids, I never really expected to find someone to have kids with but." Hermione shrugged sipping her tea.

"You seemed relieved that I thought of taking a contraceptive." Minerva points out mildly.

"Of course. Minerva, I would hate to get you pregnant. Not because I wouldn't love seeing you have my children but I mean, we've obviously not talked about kids and I wasn't thinking, I could have gotten you pregnant on accident and you would have hated me." Hermione explained seriously a look of worry that tugged at Minerva's heartstrings.

"Oh sweetheart, i'd love to have your children just... not yet. This is a new relationship and though I am aware that we are very compatible I really want to be selfish and spend more time with just me and you before we add tiny genius' to the mix." Minerva smiled and slowly a brilliant smile spread across Hermione's face.

"Oh boy. We could have a ton of little Lions and Ravens." Hermione pondered aloud the smile still on her face.

"Sure but I draw the line at carrying two, any more than that and you can carry." Minerva spoke seriously though her eyes were alight with pleasure.

"How do you figure to work that out?" Hermione lifted an eyebrow a small smirk on her face.

"Oh, darling. I'm a top level transfiguration mistress, I think I could figure out how to get you pregnant." Minerva purred and Hermione set down her now empty cup before pulling the woman beside her closer.

"I can honestly say, with my preference for women, that I have never considered being taken that way. With my anatomy I always imagined being the one..." Hermione trailed off a deep blush gracing her cheeks.

"The one inside?" Minerva finished with a small smirk. Hermione nodded.

"That kind of sucks you know. You're definitely more of a woman than of a man and yes you have an impressive cock but you have all the parts that make you a woman too. I fully intend to take full advantage of your unique anatomy." Minerva smiled and rubbed the brunettes thigh.

"All in due time." Hermione chuckled and Minerva slipped off the sofa and took the brunette's hand. The young witch let Minerva lead her to the bedroom where they stripped down to their underwear and got into the bed.

The following two days went by rather quickly for both witches, they had decided to skip dinner in the Great Hall and instead Minerva was going to cook for Hermione. Of course when Minerva decided this she didn't realise that meant she was going to spend the better part of two hours being bossed around the kitchen by a house elf. Grudgingly, despite her half-blood upbringing, she had to admit she couldn't actually cook very well so the elf's help was quite appreciated.

Hermione had gotten into her classes and realised just how much of a problem child Gabrielle Delacour was. When Hermione had gone to the elder sister she was greeted with laughter and apologies that had Hermione rolling her eyes and giving the Weasley woman a firm chastising for encouraging her sisters behaviour. Fleur just shrugged it off hugged the brunette and sent her on her merry way.

Friday evening came and Hermione was all caught up with her marking which gave her a free weekend that she was very much looking forward too. Deciding it was too early to make her way across to Minerva's so she went to her quarters and dressed for the evening, Minerva had wanted her to be comfortable but still a little dressed up so she chose one of the more comfortable dresses she own that hung just above her knee. It was red, low cut with three quarter length sleeves and form fitting.

Once dressed the younger woman transformed into her animagus form and stretched out, her red fur was soft but short and dense. Her ears were pointed in black fur that ran from the base of the ear up the back of it and out creating a fine long back point. Making a soft barking sound the the feline walked towards the door veering to the left of the door and passing right through what seemed to be a solid stone.

Shortly after Hermione's initial transformation Minerva had explained to the brunette that there was several stones through out the castle, close to the ground or two high up, that were like the entrance to the Platform 9 ¾. Hermione's quarters and Minerva's had one as did the great Hall and the kitchen. Hermione was surprised the learn that each of the houses common rooms had a secret entrance also. They were not always used and it was only common knowledge for faculty but when there was a member of the staff that was also an animagus the secret entrances were convenient.

It was getting close to dinner so there was scarcely anyone in the halls as the caracal moved around the castle. The first years were delighted to see her and many of the older students addressed her appropriately receiving a soft bark of greeting. Only when she deemed it was an appropriate time did the young Professor leave the halls and head for the Headmistress rooms. When she got there, as it was still a little early, she let herself in only to find Minerva flopped back on the sofa with her eyes closed panting softly.

A soft purr rumbled in the caracal's throat and she moved forward stepping up onto the sofa and moving over Minerva, her hind paws in the blue dress clad woman's lap, and laying atop the witch who smile and wrapped her arms around the feline without even opening her eyes. They remain there for several long minutes before Hermione transformed back sitting side ways on her witches lap and sliding her arms around the older woman.

"You might have a soft spot for the elves but Rolger is a slave driver." Minerva mumbled only moving enough to nuzzle Hermione's neck.

"He couldn't have been that bad." Hermione chuckled softly.

"I wouldn't have been surprised if he had pulled out a whip." Minerva grumbled.

"Mistress needs to stop huffing. Help was asked for, help was given. Dinner is ready." The elf appeared from the kitchens with a large tray floating beside him. Hermione turned and smiled at the elf who's large eyes were sparkling a little playfully.

"She's just being a baby." Hermione chimes teasingly and the elf grins.

"Babies complain less." Rolger spoke up earning a glare from the Headmistress. Cackling gleefully the elf transfigured the coffee table into a small round dining table and the two armchairs into comfortable seats.

The witches remained comfortable in their seats, Minerva on the sofa and Hermione in her lap, until the elf was done making his magic. The setting was decidedly romantic. A small round table adorned with a Gryffindor themed table cloth, sparkling silver wear. A small vase with red and gold glass roses on it. The tray was charmed to float beside the table so the two women could collect their dishes as they saw fit. Hermione smiled and stood at Minerva's urging.

Once up from the couch Minerva ushered Hermione to the table and the two witches took their seats. Minerva explained that the moment they lifted their dishes from the tray their desert would appear. Smiling happily the two witches settled in to dine together taking their places and setting them before them. They were almost too involved in the food and conversation to notice that the elf had come back quietly and set several candles around the room and otherwise dimmed the lights.

They immersed themselves in good food and better company and as usual with the two women conversation flowed easily. They spoke of friends and family before moving on to school and classes before finally beginning to discuss the latest volume of Transfiguration Weekly. They ate slowly, neither in a rush to finish the main was done they paused only for a moment in conversation while they set about eating their dessert.

They had found quickly that though Minerva had quite the liking of Ginger Newts she adored a nice moist chocolate cake with whipped cream. Hermione had been rather pleased when she heard that because chocolate was definitely a favourite of hers. Their dessert consisted of a healthy slice of chocolate cake resting on a bed of cherry glaze with a large dollop of cream beside it. Hermione groaned softly when she first tasted the cake an didn't notice the look Minerva was giving her as she watched the brunette eat with her eyes closed.

"You're beautiful." Hermione opened her eyes and flushed at her witches whispered compliment.

"You're quite something yourself, Min." Hermione offered sincerely a smile on her face.

"Tea before retiring?" Minerva asked suddenly, she no longer wanted the cake, at least not in that moment. Hermione nodded.

"Let's keep this for later though." Hermione smirked and picked up the two barely eaten pieces of cake.

Minerva chuckled but nodded and followed the brunette to the kitchenette. Minerva started on making the two of them tea while Hermione covered the two small plates before helping Minerva with the tea. When the tea was made they returned to the sofa sitting close together as they sipped the hot beverage. Surprisingly Hermione wasn't nervous about what she knew was about to happen but she was a little worried.

"Min I... I think I should apologise in advance." Hermione mumbles her cheeks reddening.

"What ever for darling?" Minerva rested a soothing hand on Hermione's thigh.

"Because I... well judging by the movie the other day i'm not sure I will be able to last." Hermione some how blushed even deeper but Minerva just smiled.

"Don't worry love. We can work it out. Do you still want to?" Hermione smiled fondly at the witch's question.

"You have no idea. Before the movie I think I could have held out but... gosh." Hermione confessed in a rush.

"Liked that did you?" Minerva drawled, a smirk on her face.

"Merlin, yes." Hermione husked softly and Minerva took both their cups and set them on the table before pulling Hermione up gently. They made their way into the bedroom, hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is it! Enjoy? Would love to know what you think of this bit.**

 **Review please and Thank you.**

* * *

By the time they actually made it from the bedroom door to the bed they were both down to just their knickers. Minerva pushed Hermione back onto the large comfortable four poster, the brunette shuffled back as Minerva crawled toward her. Minerva smirked and the brunette moaned softly as she watched the way Minerva's breasts swayed. As she made her way up Hermione's body she didn't fail to notice the dual wet spots on the woman's boxer's, one larger than the other.

Hermione happily pulled the woman down against her and into a deep, passionate, kiss that had them both moaning softly. The kiss lingered for many long moments but air eventually became a necessity so Minerva reluctantly pulled back. As Hermione's hands slid up Minerva's smooth back and around to cup full breasts Minerva moved to kiss a trail along Hermione's jaw and down along her throat. Hermione moaned loudly and her cock twitched as Minerva's mouth licked her pulse point before the older woman latched on.

Hermione didn't mind that the older witch was marking her one little bit and unless Minerva preferred otherwise she fully intended to wear the love bite proudly. She was picturing strutting into the Great Hall with a bruised neck when lips closed over her nipple. Having both the anatomy of a man and a woman's lower body meant Hermione had rather neglected her own breasts any time she indulged in self-love. She quickly realised what a mistake that had been as she found that her nipples were very sensitive.

"Oh gods." Hermione moaned out as her fingers tangled in the loosely braided black hair.

Minerva grinned and lightly scraped her teeth over the younger woman's hard nipple before turning to the other previously neglected nipple. Hermione was in such a state of arousal and so focussed on the feeling of Minerva nibbling the sensitive underside of her right breast that she didn't notice Minerva tugging gently at her boxers until the older woman gave up and simply banished the underwear to the floor.

Hermione gently pulled the tie from Minerva's hair and as the woman slowly kissed her way down the smooth flat stomach the brunette removed the loose braid. Minerva revelled in the moan's and heavy breathing of the young witch beneath her as she moved lower. She pushed Hermione's thighs apart and kissed her way down to the brunettes left knee before switching to the right.

Looking up the older woman couldn't help but moan at the sights before her. Hermione was palming her own breasts with her back arched and glancing between parted thighs Minerva noticed the young witch was dripping wet. Minerva didn't hesitate to kiss her way back up the brunettes right thigh and, without further ado, slowly licked the slick folds. Hermione hadn't been expecting it, she didn't for a minute think Minerva would be as interested in that part of her so it caught her off guard in the best way.

Minerva lavished the young woman's folds for several long minutes without really increasing the stimulation. When finally she did decide to go further she shifted a little and brought her fingers into the mix. She lightly circled Hermione's opening as she slowly ran the flat of her tongue up the underside of Hermione's erection. The young brunette didn't stand a chance as three things happened simultaneously. Minerva took Hermione into her mouth as she pushed two fingers deep inside the woman's dripping core which caused Hermione to come unexpectedly.

Minerva would have smirked were she not busy chasing a small drop of silky white come down the length of Hermione's shaft with her tongue as she gently fingered Hermione and brought her down from her climax. When Hermione came down she tangled her fingers in the older woman's hair and pulled her up into a hard kiss while also pushing the woman back onto her back. Hermione practically growled and pulled away looking down at Minerva with dark chocolate eyes.

"I'd heard so many tales of girls hurting as they lost their virginity." Hermione's voice was a low husky purr that had Minerva trembling.

"Let me thank you for making it blissful instead of painful." Hermione spoke softly as her hands moved from Minerva's hips up to cup large firm breasts.

"Please." Minerva pleaded softly arching into Hermione's touch.

When Minerva fell back against the pillows panting heavily, her body trembling from the force of her orgasm she found herself questioning everything. How in the world could Hermione Granger possibly be new to this when she was able to bring Minerva to such an intense climax using nothing but her mouth. She had to know, she would know but at the moment she needed a minute to get her breath back which was a little difficult with a soft tongue still sliding gently over her hard nub.

With a soft moan she used the hand tangled in brunette curls to pull Hermione up to her. Gladly she accepted the young witches kiss and the two of them lay there for a moment kissing languidly. Minerva was content but she was far from done with the night and when Hermione's erection was lightly pressed into her naked hip she remembered exactly what it was she wanted. After gently nipping Hermione's bottom lip the older woman pushed the brunette back onto her back and moved to straddle her hips.

Hermione looked up at the stunning woman currently on top of her and her eyes went darker. Minerva smiled blissfully as she lowered herself and rolled her hips grinding her slick pussy along the length of Hermione's cock. Hermione moaned and reached up playing with Minerva's breasts, willing to let the headmistress do as she please as she knew that in the end they should both be satisfied. At least she hoped so.

"Ready?" Minerva purred the question lifting herself up slightly.

Instead of answering verbally Hermione trailed her hands down Minerva's sides, her left moving to lightly grip a toned thigh as the right dropped her shaft. Gripping the base Hermione angled herself so the tip was pressing lightly at Minerva's opening. The older woman held her breath and slowly dropped down. They both moaned loudly as the older woman impaled herself on Hermione's hard member, not stopping until she was sat in Hermione's lap with the brunette buried deep.

They remained still both of them panting softly as they adjusted, Hermione had never felt anything so incredible as Minerva's tight pussy gripping around her cock. Minerva tried not to think of how lacking her past lovers had been now that she was feeling Hermione inside her. Minerva had never felt so full in all her years, it was incredible and Hermione felt like she was at home in that moment and she knew it was more to do with the woman than the sensation.

They moved together, eventually Hermione was meeting Minerva's movements with her own. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to last, the gorgeous woman above her, riding her with breasts bouncing and keening moans slipping from her lips was a sight to behold. Couple the visual pleasure with the physical and Hermione could already feel herself getting close, a tightening low in her stomach and the pulsing of her length a firm indicator.

"I cant last, baby." Hermione gasped out her hands gripping Minerva's toned thighs.

"Uh, just a little longer." Minerva moaned out her head rolling back and her movements increasing in speed.

Hermione tried but it was no good, it was building to quickly and the increased pace wasn't helping either. Remembering a sound piece of advice she moved her hand and easily found Minerva's clit. The gorgeous older woman cried out at the sudden delicious pleasure coursing through her and that was the end for Hermione. Her fingers jerked randomly against Minerva's nub as she came still buried deep inside her witch.

Minerva didn't stop, her continued efforts drawing out Hermione's climax as she pushed the fingers away from her slick folds and replaced them with her own. Hermione grit her teeth, she thought she would start to go soft almost straight away but was so sensitive that Minerva's riding kept her hard. Her legs twitched with each movement but it didn't last long as Minerva suddenly and glorious came around her. Hermione shuddered and surprisingly came a second time.

When Minerva came down she slumped down on top of Hermione who didn't mind one little bit and was happy to hold the beautiful woman. They remained joined even as Hermione finally grew soft and they calmed down. When their breathing was back to normal Minerva moved rolling them to the side while managing to stay connected to Hermione. Hermione smiled fondly at the lovely witch laying pressed against her, their sweat slicked skin sticking together.

"You are incredible." Minerva says with a soft smile.

"Hardly." Hermione blushes softly.

"Seriously. It's not secret I have been with people in the past, more men than women and seriously, you make me forget all of them. How did you do that with your mouth?" Minerva asked blushing faintly.

"You know i'm a good student. I've had a few conversations with Fleur the last couple of days." Hermione admitted with a blush.

"Just conversations?" Minerva's voice got a little tight at this information and Hermione chuckled knowing the woman was worried and jealous.

"Yes Min, just conversations. Well I mean kind of. She is quite good at Legillimency apparently and showed me how I could see her memories and what not. She tried explaining a thing that Bill does that gets her every time but I wasn't getting it... so you liked that huh?" Hermione explained with a grin and Minerva visibly relaxed.

"Liked it? Hermione of all my past lovers, and granted that hasn't been many, you are the only one who has ever made me come just with your lips and tongue. Gosh..." Minerva shuddered and Hermione chuckled.

"You can thank Fleur for showing me. You taste divine. I will gladly please you any time you like." Hermione purred and Minerva flushed a little.

"Any time?" Minerva husked the words suggestively. They both felt Hermione twitch and begin to stir again. The brunette grinned and pulled out gently before giving her witch what she wanted.

It was dinner time the following day that the two decided to get out the quarters. They had bathed together and gotten dressed before taking on their feline forms and heading out into the castle. They left early and went on a little jaunt just for the sake of exercise outside of the bed. Before going into the Great Hall they found a private space and changed back so Minerva could cast her glamour. Hermione was a little surprised when Minerva took her hand and lead her into the hall.

The two were slightly late so when they walked in all the students seemed to notice them and began to whisper and grin to one another. Of course they hadn't been at Dinner the night before or breakfast or lunch that morning so it was easy for them to put two and two together. Minerva didn't seem to mind even a little bit and Hermione only wore a faint blush as people looked at her. When they made it to the table Hermione sat as Minerva stepped to the other side grabbed Fleur's face as the blonde looked up and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Thank you." Minerva stated in the most appreciative tone. The rest of the Great Hall bar Hermione and Fleur were staring in shock at the Headmistress.

"She did it then? Bon." Fleur grinned brightly from Minerva, who moved to sit down, to Hermione who smirked.

"She did and it was incredible." Minerva stated seriously as she picked up her form to eat some chicken she had put on her plate.

"I've created a monster, i'm shocked she even let me out of her bedroom." Hermione teased not surprised when the insatiable woman placed a hand on her thigh.

"Well as divine as you are I needed to eat something else." Minerva retorted, Fleur giggled at the highly sexual banter but the rest of the faculty were still in a state of shock.

"Seriously?" Rolanda started but trailed off not sure what else to say.

"I never thought I would see the day..." Poppy continued for her friend.

"Minerva McGonagall talking about sex at the dinner table." Filius finished from directly next to the Headmistress on the other side.

"Now wouldn't be the best time to tell you i'm retiring then?" Pomona spoke up suddenly, effectively turning the attention off of sex and onto herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just to clear it up a little, i think some people were a little confused. Poppy is the healer and isnt retiring, and Pomona was the herbologist. I dont really explain why Professor Sprout leaves but i try to follow as many parts of post-war/epilogue as i can considering my pairings.**

 **Reviews welcomed.**

* * *

The following week was spent with Hermione dealing with disrespecting students, more detentions than they really appreciated and having to reprimand the one student who defended. Students teased and commented the young Professor for her and Minerva's relationship and though she ignore the most of it some of it was quite infuriating. To top it off Gabrielle Delacour was campaigning quite hard for position of Hermione's champion.

Minerva had been using her days to get paper work done though she was growing increasingly frustrated. Granted she had plenty of time before the end of the school year to find someone she was struggling to find a new Herbology Professor. Pomona had offered to return to the castle twice weekly to help train and apprentice anyone who the Headmistress chose. Her nights were spent with Herself and Hermione relieving each others stresses from the day. It was one of those nights two weeks after Pomona's confession that found the two women panting and tangled in bed when Hermione spoke up.

"What about Neville?" The brunette breathed out as she lightly traced the outline of Minerva's nipple with the tip of her finger.

"What about him?" Minerva sighed out rather enjoying the feel of her witches teasing.

"Nev is a Herbology genius, babe. You should owl him and see if he would be interested." Hermione chuckles softly at having to explain herself.

"Oh... Oh! Merlin, why didn't I think of that." Minerva brought her hand up and smacked herself lightly in the forehead.

"Well I have no excuse for you during the days but of an evening its probably cause you're too busy shagging the Transfiguration Professor." Hermione teased and Minerva grinned.

"Ah, yes but I mean have you seen her? She's stunning. Perfect even." Minerva coos making Hermione blush.

"Aw, shucks." Hermione gushes and blushes burying her face against her lovers neck.

"Would you marry me? I mean I still wonder how you are ok with people thinking you are dating an old hag." Minerva asked suddenly and Hermione leaned back a little looking at the stunning woman beside her.

"Are you proposing or trying to figure out your chances in the future?" Hermione grinned and Minerva narrowed her eyes.

"Ok well a few reasons. Firstly, I have never thought of you as an old hag. Before my crush you were Professor McGonagall and after I developed a crush you were silently 'that magnificent woman'. Secondly, I know that you're not as old as you make yourself look. At least not physically, obviously you're still in your 60's but seriously. I find it kind of hot, especially now I know how adventurous and fun you can be, and I don't just mean in bed." Hermione explains when Minerva glares until she realises she has to answer.

"So you would marry me?" Minerva asks just to be certain and Hermione laughs.

"If this is a proposal, its ridiculous. But-" Minerva clamped her hand over the young womans mouth and stopped her before scrambling off the bed and going to the vanity across the room. When she got back she looked expectantly at the young woman.

"Yes Min. Despite how soon it is, I love you very much and would be very happy to marry you." Hermione grinned as the older woman produced a small gold band with an emerald in it.

"Brilliant. I'm going to make you so happy. Starting with a new ring tomorrow. That one was mine from Elphinstone." Minerva beamed at the brunette who laughed at this information.

"That was the least romantic proposal ever and honestly, I loved it." Hermione spoke up grinning before dissolving into giggles with the woman she loved joining her.

The following morning met the two women waking early, showering together and heading off down to the apparition point. Hermione side-along apparated them to a dark narrow alley in Central London. They spent the first part of the morning finding a quaint little cafe for breakfast before heading off to the find a jeweller. They went to a few but Hermione was struggling to find a ring she liked.

It was the third store they went to that finally held promise. They were looking through the rings when Hermione saw something she liked. The only thing was that it wasn't so much a ring she thought would suit herself but one that she thought would suit Minerva better. She asked the person at the counter to pull the ring out and took it over to Minerva to slide it on the older woman's finger. Minerva looked a little startled at first and then smiled at the ring.

"I'll buy you this one." Hermione stated seriously, the ring was perfect on the woman's finger.

"We were here looking for a ring for you." Minerva pointed out but didn't argue as her bride to be slipped the ring from her finger.

"Well we will find one. Just I want people to know you're unavailable." Hermione smiled a little shyly.

"Yes because my demeanor doesn't do a good enough job." Minerva said wryly and Hermione smirked.

"Beside the point." The young witch chimes as they pack up the ring.

"Lunch?" Minerva says only slightly dejectedly as this shop was only less of flop. Hermione nodded.

The morning had been a bit of a fail for them but Lunch had been refreshing. They stopped at a diner and got burgers and fries with a chocolate shake each. Minerva had practically moaned over it as it had been many a long year since she had indulged in such typical muggle food and forgot just how good the greasy food could be. By the time they were done they were in much better moods before deciding to look at a few more places before turning to the castle.

It was the last store they decided to go to that seemed like it might hold the most promise for them. When they stepped in the setting was bright and there was a surprising amount of emerald green accents to the room. The cases of jewellery weren't actually cases but open displays along three walls, the third was a darkly tinted window. All in all it was pleasant and made both women feel trusted and as though their service would be appreciated.

"Hello ladies! Welcome to... Morgana's tits." The chirpy greeting morphed into exclaimed disbelief making both women turn only to don matching looks of shock.

"Pansy?" Hermione blurted the confused question. Or was it a statement?

"I can honestly say, I never expected you two to be ring shopping in my store." Pansy Parkinson looked both pleased and frightened.

"I do hope your store isn't actually called Morgana's tits." Minerva speaks up finally and Pansy cant help but laugh.

"Actually I called it the Serpents Eye Jeweller's." Pansy explained seriously a faint blush tingeing her cheeks.

Hermione stood staring at the woman in front of them, Pansy had grown over the years, no longer the pug-nosed brat she used to be she was actually rather beautiful now with her chin length hair. Hermione was a little amused to note the small strip of hair in the front that was dyed each colour of the rainbow. The little display was an obvious admission that, after years of seeing her with Draco Malfoy, was a little bit surprising and yet not in the least bit unpleasant.

"I'll admit, you played it well." Hermione spoke up reaching out and gently flipping the Slytherin's dyed hair.

"Me? Baby, I got nothing on you. 6 years living with 5 other girls and you some how still managed to keep it a secret that you are packing? I would bow to you but I only get on my knees for my girl." Hermione didn't really like her anatomy being pointed out but this new Pansy made her wanted to laugh.

"Thanks. I'm good at what I do." Hermione shrugged nonchalantly and grinned.

"Yes you are..." Minerva smirked and Hermione blushed faintly.

"Damn. Hot. Katie! Come see who's here." Pansy called loudly towards the dark curtains she had emerged from.

Minerva and Hermione had the same thought at the same time and both raised their eyebrows. There was only one Katie that they each knew who would be even slightly interested in seeing them and if it was who they thought it was it would answer a few questions. Questions that were indeed answered the moment a slim not very tall dark haired young woman came out and stared shocked before squealing and bouncing around the counter to embrace the two women.

Pansy leaned back and grinned watching her girlfriend hug the couple before them. She had found Katie a few months ago in a muggle night club dancing for money in London. Turns out that Katie had been kicked out by her half-blood parents who had a serious problem with their only child being homosexually inclined. Pansy had bought Katie a few drinks and offered a place to stay and a job working in the store. They had started dating only three weeks after that and seemed to hit it off really well.

"Katie! You dropped off the face of the earth after the war! Where have you been?" Hermione gushed letting the witch go so she could hug the Headmistress.

"I told my folks i'm gay, they kicked me out. I was working as a dancer in London for a few months when Pan found me and offered me a job and a bed. I've been with her ever since." Katie explained after releasing the Headmistress and moving over to her girlfriend. Pansy wrapped her arms around the shorter woman.

"Why are you two living and working Muggle London?" Minerva inquired finally looking at the two women.

"You know, kind of made a complete berk of myself. 'Hand over, Potter!' and all that. Plus my parents were put in Azkaban and the house seized by the Aurors. I'd always been kind of into Jewellery. So what money I had I converted to pounds and bought this place." Pansy shrugged behind Katie.

"It's incredible. She is brilliant. She has charms placed over the store, like influences. If you come in with the intent to steal the charms will simply repel you. She also makes a lot of these herself. She's created charms and spells to help her manipulate metals and precious gems. Are you guys here after and engagement ring?" Katie spoke excitedly to the two fellow Gryffindors.

"She makes it sound better than it is." Pansy attempted to brush it off but the Headmistress wouldn't have it.

"With charm work as good as Katie claims I will be putting your name at the top of my list. I wont be forgetting another Neville Longbottom." Minerva promised much to the confusion of the other women by the register.

"Professor Sprout wants to retire and Min has been stressing about finding a new Herbology Professor." Hermione translated.

"Gosh even my first thought would have been Longbottom. The guys a plant genius." Pansy laughs at the idea of the Headmistress freaking out.

"Yes well i've been reminded." Minerva pursed her lips and Hermione grinned leaning into her woman.

"Bookworms. You have a ring Headmistress?" Pansy asks with an oddly affectionate tone.

Minerva doesn't hesitate to slip the ring off and hand it to the young Slytherin woman. Pansy takes it and looks it over before grinning. She places a kiss on Katie's cheek before bounding back into the back room of the store. While Pansy was gone Katie explained that Pansy had a workshop in the back of the store while they lived in the open plan loft upstairs. She further explained the things that Pansy did with her store even explaining that she had Ministry permission to operate and use magic within the store so long as no muggles learned of it.

When Pansy came back almost a half hour later she had not only the initial ring, which was a small silver band with a small Emerald set in it, she also had a gold band with a small ruby. The gold band looked like it would suit Hermione perfectly but when Pansy walked over to them she showed them something. On the opposite side to the gem it seemed Pansy had set two tiny cats eyes in each ring. Yellow in the silver back and green in the gold band.

"I heard you are both types of cats so I thought the small cats eyes in your rings might be sentimental for you both. If you don't like it though, I can take them out easy as." Pansy explains handing one ring to each respective woman.

"Oh Pansy, these are great." Hermione gushed looking the rings over. Pansy handed Minerva's ring back and took Hermione's hand slipping the gold ring in place. It was too big so she magically shrunk it to fit Hermione's finger.


	12. Chapter 12

**Four chapters after this one, including the epilogue. Little bit of drama and not so much in this chapter but definitely the next there will be a Trigger Warning.**

* * *

It was Monday morning before the school saw hide or hair of the two witches and even then they had been late for Breakfast. After much ribbing from the rest of the faculty Poppy finally noticed the rings on each witches fingers. She tried to keep it in but anyone who had witnessed it would have thought the woman was about to explode. The medi-witch fair howled her congratulations and suddenly the engagement was everyone's business. Students shouted their congratulations and teaches squeezed the happiness into the laughing women.

They were just all settling back down when the mail arrived, Hermione watched the owls swooping in and out of the castle and for the first time in almost 9 years she smiled brightly and really felt the wonder of it. Finding out she was a witch had been both a shock and a pleasant surprise for her. On one had she already felt like enough of a freak but on the other there were the prospects of learning a whole knew range of things and maybe even finally fitting it. Of course she didn't fit in, not really, not straight away.

The last few owls were just fluttering out when two more made their way in, they were tussling a little with one another and the brown one looked a little worse for wear and rather familiar. Hermione was too busy watching the two squabbling birds to realise they were on a collision course with her. Before anyone could warn her the birds hit the table and bounced off it heavily. They were both rather large so when they bounced off the table and into Hermione the force knocked them all to the ground.

Still the owls didn't relent, the usually exhausted-by-now Errol was still rolling and pecking at the large black owl. They were still on top of the young witch who quickly found herself clawed and bitten through her clothes. Minerva had initially thought it was amusing but as the owls refused to stop the Headmistress became irritated, the ruddy owls were hurting her witch. With a huff and a flick of her wand she sent a small shield between the two birds forcing them apart and allowing Hermione to gingerly get to her feet.

"Bloody owls." Hermione growled out practically snatching the letters that were tied around their legs. The owls hooted indignantly but swiftly took off when they received a glare from Hermione.

"Are you alright love?" Minerva inquired gently and the younger woman's nods.

"Few bites but I will be ok." Hermione stood her seat back up and sat down in it. She looked down at the letters and frowned a little.

"What's wrong?" Fleur asked seeing the frown.

"One of these is from Narcissa Malfoy." Hermione says simply handing it to the French witch who frowned and opened it.

While Fleur read through the letter from Narcissa the brunette checked the letter that was apparently from Ron if the chicken scratch was anything to go by. Hermione frowned and picked up her toast chewing and skimming though the letter. Fleur's frown was getting a little deeper the longer she read the Malfoy matriarchs letter.

 _Hermione._

 _Thought I should apologise for the other night. I was bang out of order, its no excuse but George was giving me advice and apparently it was bad. Anyway i'll be waiting for your apology letter, you could have just told me you didn't want to date me because you have a... well you know. Would have been fine. I mean a bit weird but you're our best friend you know. Or I mean you were. You shacked up with McGonagall and stopped writing Harry and Me. Anyway, suppose i'll wait for that letter._

 _Ron._

Hermione was fuming by the time she had finished the letter so she calmly sat it on the table beside her plate closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Minerva watched her witch trying to calm herself and frowned before picking up the letter, she read through it and laughed to herself gaining her loves attention.

"I've never wanted to immolate a past or present student before... bit funny that of all the Weasley's its not one of the twins." Minerva explained amused and Hermione couldn't help finding it funny also.

"I'm not even going to dignify it with a response but it hurts you know. Harry, Ron and I were best friends for a long time but he can just throw it away because I wont date him? Well i'm glad im not driven by my dick." Hermione huffs out after a moment.

"He will grow out of it... maybe. He isn't the smartest lad." Minerva reasons gently patting her witches leg under the table.

"I would not 'old my breath. Look. Narcissa Malfoy is asking for 'ermione's 'elp. This letter is a plea letter." Fleur explains moving to lean down between the two women to show the letter.

 _Intellectually Inclined._

 _Chronos was defeated but the swan and the satyr remain. I could use a savior of my own, though undeserving I may be._

 _NB_

The letter was simple enough and made all three of the women frown at the letter. Hermione took the letter and looked it over again and again. Something wasn't right here, she was missing something and she was not sure what. Though she felt little sympathy for Narcissa she wasn't foolish enough to ignore the fact that if Narcissa was asking her for help then something was definitely not right with the older woman.

"Min, you said that I had been written by Narcissa before the school year? Do you still have that letter?" Hermione inquires seriously and Minerva nods. Without another word the three women leave the hall and head for the Headmistress' office.

Minerva was equally as concerned, she had taught Narcissa and though she had been an arrogant little prat she had been a rather attentive student. The fact that anyone as proud as Narcissa would ask for help, especially given her previous stance on blood purity was more than a little concerning. When they made it into the office the Scot rummaged through her desk and found the letters at the bottom of the top draw. Pulling it out she opened it as Fleur and Hermione flanked her and read over her shoulder.

 _Brilliant Mind,_

 _Chronos no more but the thunder strikes hard. Kings daughter save me._

 _NB_

"I have to go to the Manor." Hermione states seriously and Minerva nods.

"I'll send a patronus to Kingsley and cover your classes." Fleur offers and the Professor nods.

"Thank you, Fleur." Minerva stated as the group moved out of the office and into the hall.

"One thing though. How do we know she actually needs help? Her words are riddles." Minerva points out and Fleur nods.

"Yes but she is using mythology for her references. Chronos I would assume is Riddle. The Thunder, the swan and the satyr? I hope I am wrong but I would suspect dear Lucius has become quite a monster himself." Hermione says as they move towards the entrance to the castle.

"The kings daughter?" Fleur inquired.

"I would assume since the letters are for me she is referencing the daughter of King Menelaus and Helen of Troy, the daughter before the Trojan War. Hermione." The brunette explained. Fleur nodded and turned into the Hall to inform Filius while the two animagus shifted and Hermione plucked up the little cat and sprinted for the gates.

When they got to the Manor they had to apparate outside of the wards and neither witch knew how to get through them. They had been standing and deliberating on how for a few long minutes, too many minutes, when Hermione had a thought. How had Sirius been able to get in the school grounds in third year? And then Rita in 4th and all subsequent years apparently. Deciding it was worth a shot she quickly transformed and hesitantly pushed at the wards.

The caracal could feel the wards easily enough, it felt like she was pushing against a massive jello mound but it didn't push back so much like when they tried as humans. Following suit Minerva changed at the urging of the barking feline and the two managed to push through the wards easily enough. On the other side Hermione went to change back until a cat meowed at her and stopped getting the point. It would be easier to figure out what was going on if they could remain undetected as long as possible.

They made their way to the Manor and Minerva stealthily leapt onto the lowest window, Hermione remained underneath and watched over her tabby cat. Minerva couldn't see anything on the lower level, at least not in the sitting room she was looking into. Casually she jumped down and headed for the front door where they stopped and listened for anything on the other side. Not hearing anything Hermione change back and drew her wand unlocking and pushing the door open for Minerva to slip in.

Wordlessly the two witches managed to work as a perfect team, Hermione waited by the door while Minerva investigated the foyer and the rooms immediately joined too it. When Minerva came back Hermione nodded and followed the small cat in. They headed past the stairs, Hermione wasn't sure but she thought the kitchens were at the back of the house. Her thoughts were confirmed when they moved into the empty kitchen. Minerva made a soft mewing and they turned and left.

At the foot of the steps Hermione stopped and waited just out of the way while the cat dashed upstairs. It was taking longer than Hermione liked but eventually the little cat returned and became Minerva again. The older woman ushered them both back a little bit from the stairs just to be on the side of cautious.

"They are upstairs, I think they must be in a bedroom. I cant hear Narcissa but it reeks of blood and piss and Lucius is just going on and on. I don't feel good about what we are about to find. Are you ready?" Minerva spoke softly and Hermione's stomach dropped.

"I'm ready." Hermione stated her wand at the ready.

The two witches moved quickly then, straight up the stairs and silently to the indicated door. Hermione almost gagged at the stench coming from the room beyond, not so bad to the human nose but since she found her inner animal everything was sharper. Hermione wasn't fool enough to think that she was the better dueller despite the conversations the two had had in the past so she gently took the door handle ready to open it and let Minerva enter first. The Headmistress held her breath and after a moment released it as she nodded and Hermione pushed the door open.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just... dont let your knickers twist with what ive done with this one.**

 **Trigger Warning; rape.**

* * *

They rushed in wands drawn and stopped. The sight before then was gut wrenching and neither woman would be able to forget it for a long time. Narcissa was strung up over a stained bed, her arms splayed out and limply reaching towards the ceiling. Her legs were equally splayed out as she was tied at the ankles to each side of the bed. She was entirely naked and thankfully, mercifully, she appeared the be unconscious.

There were words carved into her skin and she was covered in bruises and random scrapes, she looked emaciated and no doubt dehydrated. Behind her on the bed stood an equally naked, much stronger looking, Lucius Malfoy who appeared to carving something into the woman's back while simultaneously raping the woman. Judging by the angle Hermione assumed the man had taken the woman in her ass. A wave of fury swept through both women and a moment later Lucius was struck with not one but two stunners.

The force with which the man had been ripped from her made Narcissa groan even in her unconscious state and Hermione realise it had probably only done more damage that he was removed so roughly. Minerva went to check the man while Hermione magically cut Narcissa free and caught her limp body. When she stepped down of the bed she looked to see Minerva had magically bound the man and covered his nakedness.

"Love, she needs to be taken to Poppy." Minerva states and Hermione gently lays the limp woman on the bed and looks for something to cover her with. With a huff she tears her shirt and enlarges the scrap before transfiguring it into a blanket and wrapping it around the older woman.

No sooner was Narcissa covered did a group of Aurors move into the room looking confused. Harry Potter, Gawain Robards and two unknown Aurors looked at the two standing women. Harry looked a little more than pissed off and turned on the Head Auror as the other two moved over to the man who was slowly coming around.

"I told you she needed help! For months you've ignored her!" Harry shouted and the man actually had the grace to look ashamed.

"Come on Potter, she is a death eaters wife, she housed the Dark Lord for Merlin's sake! I wasn't the only one not to take her seriously." Gawain Robards huffed out not looking the Boy-Who-Lived in the eye.

"You mean to tell me that Miss Black has been asking for help for months now and she was ignored?" Minerva's tone was that Headmistress and it was so cold it made Hermione shiver let alone the rest of them.

"Yes! She is a death-eater's wife! We had more important things to do." Gawain spoke irately not liking being attacked.

"Babe. Let's get her back to the castle yeah?" Hermione spoke up sensing the woman was likely to snap and hurt the idiot of a man. Minerva nodded and, assuming the wards were down, moved over and wrapped her arms around Hermione and Narcissa and apparating them to the castle gates where she called Rolger to take them to the hospital wing.

Appearing in the hospital wing they were surprised to see Fleur and Gabrielle at one of the bed's. It seemed Gaby was in need of medical attention and the Mediwitch was fussing. Hermione was about to ask what was going on when Narcissa stirred. Looking down at the older woman Hermione saw she was looking back confusion, shock and finally pure disbelief crossed her face before she burst into tears and held Hermione tightly.

"I never thought anyone would come. I didn't think you would in a million years." Narcissa sobbed out hysterically and Minerva guided her bride to be and the woman in her arms to a bed. Helping Hermione onto the bed first as Narcissa refused to let go Minerva then turned and moved over to Poppy who was yet to notice them.

Hermione cooed to the woman and apologised over and over for not coming sooner and eventually the woman started to calm down. The black and blonde haired woman refused to let go of Hermione as she continued to sob quietly. Minerva spoke quietly to the mediwitch who looked over startled at the severely damaged woman being rocked by Hermione Granger. Turned out the problem with Gabrielle was sister inflicted and something Minerva could help with which freed up Poppy who rushed over.

Poppy looked over the sobbing which, she had deep bruises around her eyes and on her cheek and jaw plus a split lip and dried blood on her chin. Her hair, where it used to be shiny was flat and dul and her skin clung to her bones. It was clear to the mediwitch that the woman had been many months abandoned to what ever torment befell her. Of course Poppy didn't know that it was Lucius who did this, a man who should have respected his wife, a man she knew since he was a young boy.

Minerva returned long enough to mumble to Hermione that she would be back soon and then left. Poppy reached out to unwrap the woman clinging to Hermione only to pull back when Narcissa whimpered and practically tried to crawl into the brunette to get away from who ever was trying to uncover her. It was at that time that the slightly less bubbly than usual Gabrielle moved over and climbed onto the bed behind Hermione. Narcissa had her face buried in Hermione's neck so when Gaby gently pushed the woman's hair back it was a little startling.

"'ello pretty lady! Why don't you let us take a look see and get you all 'ealed up?" Gaby encouraged with a smile and Narcissa peered at the young girl.

"I bet Madame Pomfrey will let you stay on Professor Granger's lap." Gaby tried as she smiled brightly. There had been a slight shift that the 12 year old was hyper aware of but didn't know what it was when she looked into Narcissa's eyes.

"Come, belle, let us 'eal you." This time the softly cooed words seemed to have the right effect and Narcissa nodded.

The woman turned on the young Professor's lap and let the mediwitch remove the blanket. Fleur had to turn away and cover her mouth so not to sob at the sight of the once proud woman. All animosity that the group had once felt towards Narcissa vanished in that moment as they witnessed the atrocities that had befell her. Gaby sat shaking just inside Narcissa's line of vision with fury coursing through her. Narcissa weakly reached over and took Gabrielle's hand.

"You're too pretty to be looking that angry." Narcissa muttered, her voice was weak and hoarse.

"Hush, you aren't allowed to comfort me while you look so broken." Gabrielle spoke firmly, it was at that point that Fleur realised what had happened between her baby sister and the woman almost the same age as their mother. Mates.

Fleur couldn't be anything but happy for her little sister, a veela finding her mate was extremely rare these days. She was comforted by the fact that neither would be compelled to be anything more than friends until Gaby either decides otherwise or turns 17. They would be close either way and Fleur figured she would have to talk to Minerva about visitations. It was just after Poppy had magically scoured the woman that Minerva came back in and looked at her wife to be.

"Mi, can you step out do you think?" Minerva gave Narcissa a sad look when the woman whimpered not wanting the brunette to leave.

"Sure. I'll be right back ok." Hermione gently moved out from behind the woman and was going to scoot her back against the pillows but Gabrielle slid in behind Narcissa and took the woman's weight.

"She will stay with Narcissa, go 'ermione." Fleur urged gently but the look she received from the brunette let her know she had questions.

Out in the hall stood Harry Potter, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Andromeda Tonks with a small Teddy Lupin, Gawain Robards and a woman Hermione hadn't ever met before. The Ministry officials and Andromeda all looked shocked to see blood covering a relatively large portion of Hermione's robes. Minerva had sent off a Patronus to Andromeda after flooing the Minister and telling him that he was required with his Head Auror, Harry Potter and a member of the Gamot to come the castle immediately.

"It that Cissy's blood?" Andromeda gasped at the sight of Hermione.

"I'm afraid so. She we go to my office?" Minerva wasn't really asking, she simply turned at lead them all to the Headmistress' office.

Once in the office Hermione summoned seats for the 5 visitors and shucked her outer robes. No sooner did she have them off did Rolger appear and take them from her before disappearing. Once her hands were free she set to pacing behind Minerva's seat as everyone settled themselves in their own seats. Harry looked furious, Gawain looked ashamed and anxious and Kingsley looked purely confused as to why they were there.

"Minerva, what's this about?" Kingsley finally speaks up.

"This is about the gross incompetence of your Head Auror and the brutal rape and torture of Narcissa Black that has been going on for months apparently." Minerva bit out glaring at Gawain.

"I'm not sure I understand." Kingsley frowned just not getting it. It was awful business but what did it have to do with his Aurors.

Harry took action at that point and pulled the letters from the inside of his robes and handed them to Kingsley. There were three, sent one a month for the first three months after the battle ended and not a single one had been answered regardless the pleading within the letters. Kingsley became rather upset as he read through the letters before looking directly at Gawain. The Head Auror swallowed and refused to look at the Minister.

"Explain." Kingsley spoke in his usual soft way but the words came with a cold delivery.

"I... I... She is as good as a death-eater! The Dark Lord lived in her house!" He argued getting to his feet. Before anyone could respond Hermione was in his face pushing him back into his seat and not giving him an inch.

"That 'death-eater' helped us escape the Manor and her psychotic sister before saving Harry Potter's life! Her scum of a husband, an actual death-eater has been raping and torturing her for the last 9 months! Do you have a wife? Sister? Daughter?" Hermione snarled the words into his face.

"Wife... d-daughter." Gawain, like any other sensible human being, as honestly terrified of the Golden Girl.

"Tell me, if it was your daughter instead of Narcissa, married to Lucius, a death eaters wife, host of the Dark Lord... would you have ignored the letters?" Hermione's voice was low and full of menace.

"Of course I would you silly bint!" He growled out only to be shoved back so hard his chair tipped out and he crashed to the ground.

The Head Auror rolled out of the chair and was on his feet in a second wand drawn and furiously glaring at the brunette in front of him. Hermione didnt react for even a moment as she returned the glare. Gawain was about to utter a curse when Minerva cleared her throat, Hermione didn't look away but Gawain glanced at the Headmistress and blanched.

"Curse my fiancee and I will avada you before the magic leaves your wand regardless of witness'." The Headmistress spoke in a low and terrifying manner that had the man swallow and after a moments hesitation he dropped the wand to his side.

"Wise choice." Minerva slowly dropped her own wand and Hermione moved over to stand with her love. Minerva sat and pulled Hermione down onto her lap.

"Gawain, effective immediately you are fired. If you so chose you can remain as an Auror but you will be replaced as Head." Kingsley spoke seriously and the man he addressed looked distraught.

"Minister... you can't do that." Gawain tried and Hermione grit her teeth.

"I most certainly can. Until the end of this year I am still Minister and have ignored a plea for help and so completely violated the Auror code. You are not fit for the position." Kingsley continues seriously.

"My sister could very well have died! You dare argue the point further and I can promise you I dont mind spending the rest of my life in Azkaban if it means I get to permanently shut your bloody mouth!" Andromeda screeched when it looked as though Gawain was going to speak again.

"I suggest a langlock if he continues. Minister I would to see Miss Black if that is ok with you." The Ministry woman spoke in an imperious tone and stood from her seat. Kingsley nodded.

"I will take you and Andromeda back to the hospital wing if you like. Hermione perhaps you can fill the Minister and Mr. Potter in on the mornings events?" Minerva suggest.

"You might speak with Fleur about accommodating Narcissa, love?" Hermione says softly as she removes herself from Minerva's lap to let the woman up. Minerva gave her witch a curious look but nodded.

* * *

 **As far as Narcissa and Gabrielle are concerned, nothing sordid happens until Grabrielle turns 17. Promise.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So... heh... this is a bit, angsty for the leading ladies towards the end of this chapter but they work it out... heheh. New territory for me anyway...**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

When Minerva made it back to the hospital wing it was to find Narcissa laying face down on the bed between Gabrielle Delacour's legs, her arms around the young witches waist and her face pressed into the little blonde witches stomach. Even with her face hidden the sobs were loud and her body shook with the force of them as Poppy worked on healing the woman as best she could. Miranda Wells looked almost as distraught as Andromeda did as they witnessed what had happened to the youngest Black sister.

"I think I have seen enough. May I floo from your office Headmistress?" Miranda spoke softly and politely.

"Of course. Hermione should still be in the office to let you through." Minerva spoke seriously and the woman from the Wizengamot nodded before leaving.

Andromeda moved over to the bed and smiled slightly when Fleur gently relieved her of her sleeping grandson who settled easily on the French woman's shoulder. The older brunette moved and knelt beside the bed gently reaching out and stroking Narcissa's hair. The youngest sister's sobs quietened and she turned her head to look at her sister. Surprise settled on the youngest sisters face and Andromeda smiled gently.

"It's been a while Cissy." Andromeda spoke softly and Narcissa swallowed.

"I thought you hated me." Narcissa sniffled and Gabrielle took up stroking the witches hair.

"You're my baby sister. I've never hated you." Andromeda retorts gently.

"I'm ashamed that I can't say the same." Narcissa sobbed again the pain of her body only amplified by the pain of her heart.

"That's ok. You were a bit of a prat after all." Andromeda smirked at her sister who choked on a sob as she attempted to laugh.

"Maybe... maybe we can get a drink and catch up one day?" Narcissa asks softly and Andromeda nods.

"Soon as you are ready to let this young lady get back to classes." Andromeda teases.

"I am 'appy to provide 'er comfort." Gabrielle spoke up a little indignantly.

"Andy was just teasing Ms Black, Gaby." Fleur pointed out gently to her little sister.

"Black? Don't you mean Malfoy?" Narcissa spoke a little bitterly.

"No. Miranda and Kingsley both agree that the marriage shall be annulled effective immediately. You are Narcissa Black." Hermione spoke up striding in with some of Minerva's clothes in her hands.

Narcissa moved almost immediately though she felt torn between leaving the young witch and going to the young Professor though she felt so much safe with the young brunette. Poppy cursed at the witch for moving before she was done but Narcissa practically whimpered and moved towards the fierce brunette. Hermione strode over and gently stopped the woman from getting off the bed.

Minerva and Gabrielle, unbeknownst to either of of them, were feeling a similar mix of jealousy and sympathy. Gabrielle glared at the floor and Minerva the wall for a long moment before clearing her throat. Hermione sat down and the partially healed woman crawled into her lap, it was a little surprising to Hermione honestly but she wasn't about to push the woman away when she was so damaged.

"Narcissa, you will be staying on in the castle for a while. I believe Fleur would be willing to share quarters with you if you do not wish to be alone." Minerva finally speaks up, taking her mind of her jealousy.

"Yes please, if that's ok." Narcissa mumbles, her body was trembling as Poppy began healing her again.

"Oui. I do not mind company." Fleur smiled rather aware of the emotions Gabrielle were feeling.

"Alright but she will be spending the night in the hospital wing." Poppy spoke up in her no nonsense tone.

It had taken Hermione a while to convince the woman to lay down and when she finally did Poppy had dosed her with a pain potion and a dreamless sleep. Gabrielle had grumbled when she was ushered out of the hospital wing. She refused to leave before Hermione did though so the brunette rolled her eyes and headed out with Minerva beside her. Fleur lingered only a moment longer before catching up with her sister and walking with her to Ravenclaw tower.

No sooner were Hermione and Minerva in the Headmistress' quarters did Hermione find herself roughly backed up against the door. She was confused but almost instantly aroused as Minerva pressed her body into the younger woman's. Minerva glared down at the young Professor rather angrily.

"Probably enjoyed that didn't you! Naked, attractive woman throwing herself at you. Rubbing up against you." Minerva knew she was being unreasonable but she couldn't help herself. She had never been this jealous over anyone in the past.

"Min, what are you on about?" Hermione frowned as the older woman pushed her hands above her head and pinned them to the door behind her.

"Narcissa Bloody Black! She was all over you and you let her." Minerva snarked pressing right into the little brunette.

"Let her? Are you listening to yourself? The woman was raped and tortured almost to the brink of death! Sex was the last thing on my mind, especially with Narcissa!" Hermione practically shouted not at all liking what the woman was insinuating.

"She's a beautiful woman. Why wouldn't sex cross your mind, broken or not." Minerva was a mix of disgusted and angry.

At this point Hermione was just downright pissed off with these insinuations. Thrusting out with her hips she was able to dislodge the woman against and her managed to get her hands free. With a harsh shove she toppled the jealous angry woman over, literally knocking her on her arse. Minerva looked equal parts shocked and pissed off. Before she could get to her feet Hermione had her wand drawn and pointed right at her.

"This bullshit, the complete bloody drivel, that is coming out of your mouth is insulting and frankly really bloody hurtful." Hermione grit out and Minerva's anger dissipated.

"Hermione I..." Minerva tried only to be cut off when the brunette stomped her foot.

"No! Shut up. I'm going to say this once, and once only so you best be listening Minerva McGonagall." Hermione waited for a response and only continued when Minerva nodded.

"Good. Lets get a couple of things straight. Narcissa Black, helped us shortly after my torture at the hands of sister. I watched her curse a man and a woman who wouldn't have thought twice about killing her for her treachery had they noticed. Later she save a young man's life, that young man is like a brother to me. I respect Narcissa's courage and I will defend her when she needs it. I do not now, nor will I ever, lust after the woman." Hermione stated in a firm voice that brokered no argument.

"I know... i'm sorry. I'm being irrational." Minerva muttered apologetically.

"You are and totally out of line. How ever, you are also coming on heat. I can smell it. It's still no excuse and do you want to know why?" Minerva bit her lip and nodded, Hermione's tone was still cold but she had dropped to wand to the side. The brunette strode forward and stepped over the woman before dropping down to knees, straddling Minerva's lap.

"The biggest reason you are being absurd, is because i've agreed to marry you. I want to be your wife and I do not ever intend to stray Minerva. Sex with you is amazing and I cant see myself loving anyone else the way I do you. So stop being a prat, yeah?" Hermione's tone became softer and Minerva smiled though her eyes were still shining apologetically.

"I am sorry. You're a very beautiful woman and I... well I feel rather inadequate, having to wear the glamor. How do you stand knowing everyone sees you with a borderline decrepit old woman?" Minerva slid her arms around the young witch above her.

"It's a bit like putting on make up really. At the end of the day I get to see the you underneath the glamor. I get to see how utterly beautiful you are. So... I kind of like it really, I get to see you where everyone else only gets Headmistress McGonagall." Hermione lifted her hands and gently smoothed them over the older woman's aged face before kissing both cheeks and then her forehead before placing a lingering kiss on Minerva's lips.

"How did I get so lucky?" Minerva mumbled against soft lips, Hermione pulled back with a smirk.

"Let me show you just how lucky you did get." Hermione practically purred the words a moment before pushing Minerva back down on the floor.

Before Hermione spoke the final incantation to become an animagus she had no idea just how alluring a female animagus' heat could be. Of course she speculated that Minerva only appealed to her so much because they were both feline. Not that it mattered really, and it certainly wasn't as if Minerva wasn't appealing to Hermione and not simply sexually but intellectually as well. However in this moment, sexually was all that mattered.

Minerva wasn't even fully aware of what was going, she realised her robes had been pushed up and out of the way and that her lover was no longer on top of her but between her roughly pushed part legs. Only when Hermione's fingers curled around the front of her knickers did she fully comprehend. Hermione gripped the thin slightly damp panties and with an almost feral growl she roughly tore them from the woman's body.

Minerva's gasp of pain, the panties digging into her flesh a little before finally ripping, was cut off by a moan of pleasure as in almost the same motion Hermione covered her heated flesh with her hot wet mouth. Hermione flattened herself on the floor and gently pushed her fingers, middle and ring, into her loves slick pussy. Minerva's moans and soft encouragements fuelled Hermione's arousal and she had to shift slightly as her erection grew.

It didn't take very long and the hands in Hermione's hair were beginning to pull far too hard to be comfortable yet Hermione was relentless and took her punishment gladly. Minerva was wound tighter than a bow string and arched like the actual bow off the floor. She growl her frustration as Hermione, purposefully, kept her on the edge once she got there. When it seemed the sultry brunette wasn't going to give her what she wanted she jerked harshly on the young woman's hair.

"If you don't make me come so help me god..." She trailed off and let the growled threat hang.

"So help you god, what?" Hermione called the Headmistress' bluff.

Minerva's response was immediate and she roughly flipped Hermione onto her back, pulling her wand she banished both witches clothes to the floor and then immediately cast an incarcerus on the young woman. Hermione looked up a little startled and struggled slightly before smirking at the older woman. The smirk was all the consent Minerva needed to continue and she promptly lifted a leg over the bound woman and gently ground her needy sex against Hermione's hard on making the young Professor groan.

"So help me, maybe I will just use you for my own gratification and simply leave you wanting." Minerva threatened as she continued to grind herself along the prone woman's length.

Hermione groaned and wriggled again, she wanted her hands free, she wanted to take Minerva's hips in her hands and impale the woman on her cock. Minerva how ever wasn't having it and leaned down taking one of Hermione's pert nipples in her mouth. Hermione wriggled again only to quickly learn it was encouraging the older woman who bit down on her nipple making her cry out at the shock of pain that quickly morphed into pleasure. Minerva let out a husky chuckle as the brunettes cry became a moan.

Minerva had a plan, she had been looking into it for the last few days and this moment seemed like the one to put her plan into motion. While suckling the gorgeous brunette's nipples she focused her magic on changing her body. Hermione was only aware of what was happening when she felt it. No longer slick folds pressed against her but instead something long and rigid. Looking down their bodies the brunette moaned softly to see her love sporting an impressive cock.

Though it was considerably slimmer than her own the Headmistress new appendage was almost as long as her own. Minerva wasted no time in manipulating her incarcerus, pushing Hermione's knees apart and up as the ropes magically bound the witch in such a way that her knees were almost pressing into her chest. The overly eager headmistress shifted back on her knees just slightly and pushed into her little brunette who hissed at the sudden rather rough intrusion.

Minerva had never been inside a lover like this, if ever it occurred it was only with fingers. She quickly realised she had been missing out and without giving Hermione time to adjust she began to fuck her, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into the whimper and gasping young witch. Hermione wasn't willing to tell her to stop, it felt rather good, the mix of pain as her body was stretched to accommodate and the pleasure of being filled. Minerva started to lose herself to the pleasure and looked up watching Hermione's breasts bounce.

When it happened it happened quickly. One moment Hermione was bound and moaning and the next the ropes vanished as the young woman screamed. Minerva wasn't initially aware of what had happened, one moment she was fucking her witch and the next Hermione had her legs clamped in a vice grip around the older woman. If the vice grip of Hermione's legs hadn't been enough to still the older woman's movements the hand reaching between them and pressing low on her abdomen might have been.

"Oh fuck... fuck, fuck, fuck." Hermione actually had tears in her eyes, or rather rolling down the side of her face into her hair as her eyes were screwed shut.

"Mi, what happened? What did I do?" Minerva attempted to pull out and away from brunette.

"Stop! Fuck... babe just... oh gods, just give me a minute." Hermione pleaded as her legs clamped tighter around the woman.

It was at that point that Minerva looked down between them and realised what had happened. Minerva had accidentally buried herself in Hermione's arse. Minerva had never experimented with anal anything in her past but she had read and heard that if unprepared it could be excruciating. She looked back up at the tear stained face and felt her stomach drop. She hadn't been being gentle by any means, she was being rough and dominant, Merlin's balls she had her lover tied and was taking her on the floor. Minerva had just brutally popped her loves anal cherry without warning or even trying too.

"Morgana's tits... Mione, gods, i'm so sorry. I didn't... I didn't mean to." Minerva attempted to gently pull out but Hermione's grip was like iron.

"Just stay still." Hermione panted out, the pain was abating and she was beginning to adjust.

"But..." Minerva trailed off looking apologetically at the brunette.

"You've never actually transfigured and done this before have you?" Hermione attempted to be casual but her voice was tight.

"Butt sex?" Minerva mumbled, shamefaced. Hermione snorted softly.

"No, silly. Being inside someone like this." Hermione began to relax though she kept her legs around Minerva.

"Am I that terrible?" Minerva practically pouted and Hermione actually laughed.

"Not at all. In fact it felt amazing until you defined 'bottoming out'." Minerva had the grace to blush.

"I'm sorry." The Headmistress mumbled.

"How does it feel?" Hermione inquires ignoring the apology.

"It's... tight, and hot. It feels... very nice." Minerva supplied honestly and Hermione smirked.

"Then I suggest you fuck me, darling." Hermione purred releasing her grip on the stunning woman between her legs. Minerva looked uncertain for only a moment before pulling out slowly about half way and then pushing deep again. Hermione, instead of hissing in pain like Minerva expected her too, moaned softly in pleasure. Clearly there was redemption for this sexcapade.

It didn't take long before Minerva was struggling, Hermione was hot and tight and it felt incredible. She knew she would climax before Hermione if she didn't do something first, she was tempted to bury herself back where she started but Hermione actually seemed to be enjoying what Minerva was doing to her. After a moment she reached down as squeezed Hermione's cock only to smirk when Hermione immediately lost it and came with a moan of Minerva's name. No sooner was Hermione done spilling her seed on her own stomach was Minerva spilling her own inside Hermione very fine derriere.

Gently Minerva pulled out and change back to her original anatomy as she lay on the floor beside the panting Hermione. Hermione relaxed and rolled onto her side looking at Minerva with a content look. Minerva gazed back happily with just a hint of apology shining in her eyes. Hermione reached out and cupped Minerva's cheek before leaning in and gently kissing her.

"I never contemplated being dominated, and aside for that little mishap I have to admit it was extremely hot." Hermione admitted after a moment.

"Even after I defiled your very nice bum?" Minerva asked moving closer to Hermione and wrapping an arm around her.

"That hurt, a lot and was extremely unexpected. But i'd be lying if it said its never crossed my mind before and I wish I had had some warning and you had eased in but mistakes happen and it didn't kill me. It was actually surprisingly good once the pain faded." Hermione wasn't about to lie to Minerva about it, it had hurt but it had also been really good after.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got a little over zealous." Minerva spoke sheepishly.

"I guess you did. Why don't we go take a bath before going down to dinner?" Hermione suggested before kissing Minerva chastely and then getting to her feet.

"Do you think you can sit?" Minerva asked sarcastically. Hermione poked her tongue out before walking away.


	15. Chapter 15

The following couple of weeks were rather hectic for Hermione. Minerva was acting more possessive than usual, which she knew had a lot to do with Narcissa being rather clingy of her. Narcissa was having trouble sleeping and a couple times a week would ask Hermione to sit with her until she fell asleep, which once Gabrielle caught wind of that couldn't help glaring at Hermione any time she saw her.

To top it off Hermione was being unknowingly tested for her Mastery by Ministry Officials that Minerva claimed were there to observe so they could go to the Board of Governors for the next school year and potentially adjust the Transfiguration curriculum. They would ask a student to do something way above there level and when they failed the officials would have Hermione demonstrate it.

Unbeknownst to either Professor or Headmistress the Golden Girl had been tested above second level Mastery. They had been busy spending all their free time working out wedding plans, neither wanted something big and in fact would be happy to have something small with friends and family during the summer after the one coming. They had decided to wait and focus on Hermione's training as well as Narcissa.

"Why does Gabrielle dislike you so much all the sudden?" Narcissa walked into the Hermione's quarters. She and Minerva were taking a break from tidying as the brunette was moving in with Minerva in the Headmistress' quarters.

"Because you like me." Hermione mumbled from where she was laying on the sofa with her head in Minerva's lap. Minerva was stroking her hair.

"I don't know if I get it." Narcissa pointed out confused.

"It would seem that Ms Delacour has something of a crush." Minerva supplies idly.

"What?! That's preposterous. She's practically a baby." Narcissa sounded outraged and Hermione chuckled.

"Cissy, she's a year ahead of her grade and coming into all those rampant teenage hormones. Add in the creature blood and i'd say that baby has a pretty serious thing for the pretty single lady." Hermione chimed with her eyes closed.

"Shove off, Mi. There is no way. She is too young to think about stuff like that." Narcissa was adamant at that point.

"So. You don't like the lass then?" Minerva inquired mildly, looking up Hermione could see the mirth swimming in emerald eyes.

"I mean I like her but not like that." Narcissa backtracked a little.

"What about in a few years when she is grown." Hermione points out.

"Just look at what her sister has become." Minerva agreed readily and Hermione had to stifle a smirk.

"So what? You two would ship GabCissa or something?" Narcissa snapped annoyed.

"What does that mean?" Minerva asked suddenly quite confused.

"Better yet, how do you even know what that is?" Hermione frowned at the woman who shrugged.

"I've been housed with Fleur the last few weeks. She's educated me." Narcissa explains.

"How does Fleur know?" Hermione frowned even deeper.

"She said she visited the muggle libraries a lot. She said she sat in on a lot of readings." Narcissa shrugged and Minerva still looked confused.

"What's ship?" Minerva inquired.

"It's a muggle thing. Typically people will write fiction based of different things, TV shows, games, books, movies. Shipping is like to ship a couple, writing a story based around a certain couple. Frequently people come up with 'shipping names' for popular couples." Hermione explains as best she can.

"Oh... well that's interesting. I think Narcielle rolls off the tongue a little better." Minerva appeared to clue in quickly and Hermione chuckled.

"Incorrigible. Are you really implying that I should what... encourage Gabrielle's crush?" Narcissa huffed.

"No Cissa. All we are saying is that she isn't going to be so young for ever. You could talk to her about me though, tell her this is nothing going on with you and me." Hermione said reasonably and Narcissa nods.

"She has been fairly rough on you. Fleur kicked her out for bad mouthing you last night." Narcissa sat up and rubbed the back of her neck.

"She is extremely jealous. It's quite cute. She is a lot calmer in my classes too. Usually because she is too busy glaring at me. I kind of miss the boisterous Ms Delacour though." Hermione pouted slightly.

"I'll talk to her. She has convinced me to help her with her Arithmancy homework this evening." Narcissa flopped back on the chair with a huff.

"Let's just keep it at helping with homework yeah?" Minerva spoke pointedly though her eyes were teasing. She managed to dodge the cushion flying at her head.

"Prat." Narcissa grumbled glaring at the Headmistress.

"Come, you can help us take this stuff across to Min's quarters." Hermione spoke up getting to her feet.

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall at breakfast time a week and a half after their conversation with Narcissa. Minerva had only just shown up after dawdling in the bath, she had shooed Hermione off when the brunette wouldn't quit teasing her yet refused to give the woman what she wanted. Minerva was talking to Filius and Rolanda and Fleur were discussing brooms when the mail arrived.

Hermione didn't get much mail very often so when she received an owl from the Ministry she was a little surprised. When she broke the wax seal at the back the envelope flipped open on its own and with a small pop multi colored confetti burst out of it. Startled she sat back and watched as the confetti first became butterflies before becoming small birds. The birds grouped up and became life sized owls before the owls merged and became a small dragon. The dragon landed on the table in front of Hermione and impressively breathed fire. The fire set the paper dragon on fire and as it burned down what was left, instead of ash, was a letter.

 _Dear Professor Granger,_

 _I, Lynnley Silkwood, from the Mastery Test Division for the Ministry of Magic wish to congratulate you on your success in your specified Mastery. Thanks to the tutelage of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Mistress of the highest level, along with your keen intellect and dedication to the are of Transfiguration we are proud to issue you with a third level Transfiguration Mastery._

 _Though typically a Witch or Wizard seeking their Mastery in their chosen field is tested one level at a time we at the Ministry have decided, due to your educational accomplishments and coupled with your heroic feats and deeds throughout the years you've been part of the magical world we kept an open mind in regard to your testing._

 _We do not mind informing you that we only tested you up to third level though frankly my opinion and the opinion of Walsh Killion, my colleague who was present with myself for your decidedly covert testing think that you would have easily passed fourth level testing. How ever we will leave it with your Mistress to decide when you shall be test for you fourth and fifth levels. We expect to be informed of your desire to take the final two exams in the near future._

 _Your title stands as thus; Professor Hermione Granger, 3rd Level Transfiguration Mistress._

 _Congratulations._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lynnley Silkwood._

 _P.S Have some cake._

Moments after she had read the letter she let go of the parchment as a small chocolate cupcake with gold icing and a scarlet 3 on it appeared. Hermione was surprised and ecstatic and very impressed with the display of transfiguration involved in the deliverance of her test result. It was while the cake was sitting in front of her that she realised she had been tricked and turned to glare at her lover.

"Look at this way... It's just another excuse to have sex." Minerva stated before Hermione could chastise her. Filius and Rolanda both choked on their breakfast but her words had the desired effect as Hermione's glare became a grin. Her first heat cycle was starting.

"Minerva McGonagall has corrupted Hermione Granger." Poppy stated in a bewildered tone.

"Not corrupted. Enlightened." Hermione corrected with a grin.

"What was ze letter about?" Fleur inquired curiously when the others were done chuckling.

"Ah, you're looking at a third level Transfiguration Mistress." Hermione informed proudly to a round of congratulations.


	16. Epilogue

**I've posted this Epilogue and Chapter 15 together so please be sure to read Chapter 15 if you havent.**

 **This is the last chapter and i will be starting the Dueller's Legacy sequel tomorrow.**

 **Reviews welcomed.**

* * *

"Were we ever that bad?" Hermione walked into her and Minerva's small cottage and into the den where Minerva sat.

"Shh. And we were worse we just weren't quite so public about it." Minerva spoke softly and gestured the tiny bundle in her arms. Hermione immediately smiled and moved over to the sofa to sit with the two people most important to her.

In the seven years since the defeat of the Dark Lord a lot had happened. Minerva and Hermione had married in the spring shortly after Hermione sat for her 5th level Mastery exam. It had been a small fare and the two had been happy with it, despite the minor outrage at Pansy supposedly 'crashing' the wedding with a hostage Katie Bell. Hermione had laughed when she explained about the rings and that Katie was willingly dating the Slytherin.

Along with Pansy and Katie, Hermione and Minerva had started accepting 'couple dates' and would often have dinner with Fleur and Bill, Harry and Ginny, even Neville and Hannah and eventually Narcissa and Gabrielle who had started seeing each other after Gaby's 17 birthday. Ron had never fully accepted the relationship Hermione had with Minerva and still to this day no one else was aware of the stone Minerva had in her possession.

Filius had eventually retired and Recently so had Septima Vector, they had been replaced by Pansy and Narcissa respectively. Pansy was still able to make her jewellery and Katie did most of the running of the store while also having moved into the castle with Pansy. Minerva had it set to allow the two to come and go as they please through the floo network which let them run their business while still living and working at the school and maintaining their relationship.

Narcissa and Gabrielle had been much the same though Minerva allowed Gabrielle to live at the castle with Narcissa while she worked her way up through the Ministry. The young French woman was rather adept as an Unspeakable. The youngest Delacour had eventually explained the mating process to Narcissa, the older woman was surprised yet excepting of the bond the two shared and even appreciated how truly rare their mating was.

Ginny and Harry had married the fall before Minerva and Hermione were due to have their own wedding. Ginny had been recruited by the Holyhead Harpies and was helping them win world cups. Harry was eventually promoted to Head Auror, Gawain had been replaced by Geraldine Stillwell who retired to start a family with her husband a few years later. Presently the Potter's were 6 weeks in to expecting their first born.

Fleur and Bill had already had one daughter, Victoire, who is three a half and were expecting a second child. At the announcement of their first pregnancy Fleur had requested she be allowed to move back to Shell Cottage. Minerva had agreed and Narcissa took over residence of the quarters, eventually Gabrielle moving in with her, and allowed Fleur to floo back and forth daily to be with her family.

The Weasley's, bar Ron, had easily accepted Minerva and Hermione after the initial shock wore off and would often times invite the two for dinner. Ron would frequently avoid being at the Burrow those night but sometimes would join the family and the McGonagalls. Ronald had started sleeping around quite frequently, he stopped when he learned he had two small children from two different women. His mother and father had scolded him appropriately for his horrible behavior and disrespect for women.

Hermione still taught Transfiguration and Minerva was still Headmistress. They had bought the cottage a year after they had married and decorated it to suit them both perfectly. They continued their roles at school, welcoming new students and sometimes new staff each year and when the end of the day appeared they would retire to their cottage, cook together before typically having an early night.

Their early nights lead to a discussion on children and eventually the older witch stopped taking the contraceptive potion. It took a little effort but neither witch minded, a few months and they were finally pregnant. The pregnancy itself had been a breeze for Minerva and no one was game enough to question why she was still able to carry a child. After all she was married to 'the' Hermione Granger.

"How are my favourite ladies?" Hermione spoke in a soft voice as she kissed Minerva's cheek before gently pulling the blankets back from the tiny little girls face.

No more than two weeks and four days ago Minerva and Hermione welcome Kennedy Rain McGonagall to the world. The little girl came out screaming only to calm the moment she was placed in her mothers arms. Hermione had burst into tears the moment the new born girl snuggled into Minerva's chest and was almost inconsolable until Minerva demanded she calm down and sit with them.

"Quite sore and sleepy." Minerva spoke up smiling at her young wife.

"I'm sorry love. You will be good as new in no time." Hermione gently pecked her love on the lips.

"I think you should carry the next one." Minerva points out seriously.

In the six years since Minerva had transfigured her lower body as shagged her wife she hadn't done it again. Hermione had asked a few times but it was clear that Minerva felt horrible for what had happened that first time. Hermione tried but eventually just gave up, if Minerva wasn't comfortable she wouldn't push it. At this point though she thought her wife deserved a little ribbing.

"Think you are willing to transfigure yourself again? Finally?" Hermione smirked at her wife.

"Don't poke fun. You know I felt, feel, bad for what happened." Minerva all but pouted at her love who gently scooped Kennedy out of her arms for a cuddle.

"Yes well, my bum felt bad about it too but I was always willing for you to try again." Hermione was tempted to bring their house values into things but thought that would be a low blow.

"Language, Professor McGonagall." The older woman chastised playfully and the Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Let me put the little Miss down so I can cuddle you." Hermione says the conversation officially dropped for now.

Minerva smiled and Hermione went into the nursery putting the little girl in her bassinet before going back out to the den. Hermione back onto the sofa and carefully pulled her wife to her and into her lap. Minerva snuggled against her younger wife happily and closed her eyes. For a long while the two sat quietly, Hermione running her fingers through hair that Minerva kept loose when they were at home together.

"I will carry the next if that is what you want." Hermione spoke up seriously after a few more moments of silence.

"Really?" Minerva opened her eyes and tilted her head to look at her love.

"Of course. Baby the pregnancy was hard on your, you were sick almost the whole time and so tired you barely got anything done and you had to go to see Poppy more than once. Lets call it quits after two and I will carry the second." Hermione reasoned seriously.

"You are so very sweet. If that is what you want to do then I am ok with that." Minerva shifted enough to place a gentle kiss on Hermione's lips. A kiss that the brunette returned tenderly.

"When do you want to start?" Hermione asked jokingly and wriggled her eyebrows.

"Give me a week." Minerva stated seriously.

"What? Seriously?" Hermione was a little more than surprised at this answer.

"Seriously. Kennedy was born on your birthday so if we have another babe within the next 12 months they could go to Hogwart's together." Minerva explained seriously and Hermione had to agree.

"Alright. We can start as soon as you are ready." Hermione says smiling happily at her lover.

"I love you, Hermione McGonagall." Minerva shifted in her seat on the brunette's lap.

"And I you, Minerva McGonagall." Hermione replied easily, the two shared a smile before sharing a kiss.


End file.
